A Millenium
by Materia-Blade
Summary: Jusenkyo's true curse wasn't the curse itself... It was the imortallity and the losses the cursed one would face. Dbz cross... I know... sorry... (Wahoo. Chapter seven up)
1. Prologe

BING!! IDEA! Allright this came from another fic sortof. I read this fic... and it gave me so many Idea's that I couldn't keep em all in. (I let one slip..) Anyway still workin' on the blessing. Chaps comin' slower but there comin. I've sorta been working backwords. The last chapters are gonna come out real quick so be expecting that 10 or 15 chapters down the road. The fic this Idea sprang from was called The Sorrow of the Trees. It was a great fic by NorikoHorano. It was by far the greatest one shot I have ever read. This fic is being written with the idea from it. Allright here it goes. Remember most of the credit goes to her. Your should really read this fic. The author is in my favorites. Ok on with the show. (You don't need to read that fic to know this one but i recomend it because that fic is probly gonna be so much better than this one)  
  
At the northern end of Japan was an old mountain. It was once a Volcano but is now just a dormant rock. People don't go to this mountain. It's not because its scary to go. Nor is it too far. It's not even very hard to climb. A path that has been there for centuries could lead a traveler easily up it. No, none of these things keep people away from it. It is the prensence there. When anyone walks to that mountain they feel, immense saddness. It makes them want to turn around or go around the mountian. No one ever knew why. For 1,000 years it turned out travelers. The entire world had been turned into one great city. Wherever there was not an ocean there was a city or a park. And, also the world had finally met other life out there in space and had joined in galactic trade to keep their planet running. It worked very well. But this mountain remained untouched. It was not even a park like the rest of the forests. It was just that no one ever wanted to go there. But one day a man swore he would make it to the top of this mountain.  
  
When he reached the mountain he felt no saddness like others did. Something about him was different. He left his friends and climbed the mountain alone. He was not truly different than any of his friends. The only abnormal things about him were his practice in martial arts and his uncanny ability to summon a hammer whenever angry, which he was often. When he reached about the middle he found a small cave. It looked as if it were about to begin to rain so he went in. There he met her... again. At first she was untalkative. She almost shunned him. Somehow she could throw him into walls without lifting a finger. He fell in love with her over a course of three days. He told her his name. It was Yumana Hibiki. But when she didn't return the love he became angry and summoned his mallet. He slammed it into her before he even realized what he was doing.   
  
When she stood back up, which was immediatly, he apologized again and again. He had no idea why he had done such a thing. What surprised him the most was the fact that she walked up to him and kissed him as a response to his apology. "My name is Ranma Soatome, your fiancee once upon a time," Ranma said.  
  
She told him her story. About her age. About how she had been locked in her cursed form as her male form died. As was the same for her friends Ryoga, Shampoo and Mousse, who had lived on the mountain with her for nearly the past thousand years as a piglet, cat, and duck. She told him how her father had died all those years ago from sickness and she had wished she could die from sickness as he did too to be with Akane. How she had come to this mountain and named it herself. She had called it, The Lonely Mountain. How she had found the diamonds within it and carved them into a crystalline pallace underground. She showed him her library... It had well over five hundred thousand books on everything one could possibly want... and how she had read them all. How she had become untouchable in her martial arts. And how she had lived keeping the other side of the mountain the most beautiful garden in all the world. It was Eden.  
  
He had told her about his story. It was much shorter than hers. He told how once upon a time an ancestor of his name Rania had cured their family line of a curse to be lost for all eternity. Ranma and Ryoga laughed at this. Rania had been Ryoga's great granddaughter. He told her how the world had become a technological world based on the democracy created by the founding fathers 1400 years before, but how it had been corrupted.   
  
How happy she and the three pets became. They had grown to love Ranma over the years. She had learned their languages and could understand them perfectly. But they had all hated the thousand years while Ranma was patiently waiting for death. Ranma and Ryoga were both like this. Mousse and Shampoo at least had each other... but Ryoga and Ranma were truly alone for all those years. They clung to each other through them as they always would.   
  
Yumana never left that mountain. There was no reason to. All his family was dead anyway. He also prefered this mountain to the corrupt and evil outside world where the rich were kings and the poor were nothing more than mud. Ranma and Yumana were married, however Ranma never took on the Hibiki name and never bore children. (To Ryoga's sadness)   
  
Seventy years of happiness and harmony later Yumana died.   
  
One month later when Ranma had finally finished her greiving and had set him inside a dimond tomb above the ground and made it so he would never decay, she sat in silence. The mountain, once lively, had become, The Lonely Mountain again.   
  
"So, what will you do now?" Ryoga said as he comforted Ranma as best a pig could do(which was abnormally good).  
  
"I'll wait... I know... If I wait long enough... Akane will return. Yumana... will return to me," she said.  
  
Then she giggled in a fake sort of way and said, "Maybe you'll meet the reincarnation of Akari as a pig some day huh Ryo-chan?"   
  
Ryoga growled. But laughed all the same.  
  
Three hundred years later.  
  
"Heh, wow Ryoga... I hit 700,000 books," Ranma said looking at her library. Most anyone who cared for knowledge would drool at the sight of these anicient texts in perfect condition.  
  
"Hmph, Ranma you wrote five thousand yourself! And three thousand of those were autobiographies!!!" Ryoga returned to her.  
  
"Hum, do I really have that many stories to tell?" Ranma asked no one in particular.  
  
"Yes," Ryoga said.   
  
Silence reigned for a while.  
  
I'm going to the garden.  
  
Ok.  
  
Ranma walked out to the garden and sat down amoung the flowers.  
  
She pulled the thin green sprouts of weeds from among the flowers with a practiced graceful hand. "what if this garden were my life?" she thought. "I would be this flower, but these weeds would be my family." A soft tear rolls down her cheek . After all these years, she still cried over her losses. "No, I hate thinking of them as weeds. Perhaps they are the flowers, beautiful and brief as summer's warmth, while we are the trees, tough and living through the winters as well, crying with our leaves as the flowers die." She looked up at the surrounding trees, for her home is deep in the wooded mountains, and frowns in wonder at the trees. "Yes, we are like trees.  
  
"I must stop this," She thought. "I have to move on. I can't do this anymore. I'm going back. I'm done here. My time on The Lonely Mountian is done. I can't wait any longer here. I will go somewhere else. I won't just wait in this solitude anymore. Sure I love to be with Ryoga and Mousse and Shampoo but.... It's just not the same,"  
  
She walked back inside her palace and up the dimond stairway back to the library and Ryoga.  
  
"Ryoga, I've decided... I'm leaving the mountian," Ranma said as she walked in.  
  
Ryoga's eyes widened.   
  
"Your, your not serious are you!!!!" he exclaimed in his pig language.  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm smart enough to get along out there. Who wouldn't be after 1300 years of learning everything I could? I... I just can't take this anymore," She said.  
  
"Well, your not going without me!!!" Ryoga said.  
  
"...You can come if you can convice Shampoo and Mousse to stay," Ranma said.  
  
"Hey you can't order me ar...well... heh I guess you can.. heh," Ryoga said.  
  
Ryoga trotted off. Ranma began to pack. She hoped girls still wore things like what she wore but she guessed not. But they never wore things like Chineese button up shirts anyway. Luckily it turned out Mousse and Shampoo were horror struck at the thought of leaving the paradise they were in. They loved each other and would stay forever. They decided to stay and keep the garden clean and the books dusted. As long as they could be together it was good for them.  
  
Ranma walked through her cave. All the way from his paradise on one side of the mountain to the small cave that wsa the entrance on the other. I took her ten minutes to walk it so she made it in .002 seconds.(Of COURSE SHE CAN FLY!)  
  
"Well, Ryoga? It's time to rejoin the human population," She said.  
  
"Heh.. pathetic mortals!!! I'm the thousand year pig! Fear me and dispair!!!" Ryoga joked.  
  
Ranma chuckled. "Well, Thousand year pig... The avatar of chaos has returned." She said as she picked up her bag and began walking down the hill.  
  
Ryoga stared at her retreating form for a minute and then said, "Hey why do you get the cool name!?!?"  
  
Ranma chuckled.  
  
(Well, I hope you like... To the one who wrote Sorrow of the Trees... Well if you have any problems with me writing this, tell me and I'll take it off the net if you want. Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter One

(Ok i've decided to continue. I hope' you likee'!)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ranma decided to walk down the mountain. It would be odd if she flew. She figured that people were still unable to fly on their own. It was very improbable. Sure she could also use her magic to teleport, but walking was more fun. Ryoga, had become her sparring partner over the years and, believe it or not, had beaten her on very few occasions, The last time he had was 200 years ago when she was off because of... female problems. Ryoga had learned some, very interesting techniques and magic. His favorite techniqe, oddly enough, was called pig blaster, and was powered by the emotion of hunger. (Ironic, no?)  
  
"So Ranma, what do you want to do when we get to the city? I'm sure Tokyo's still around; you think maybe the Tendo dojo is too?" Ryoga asked his companion.   
  
Ryoga was floating by Ranma's side at about her eyeline making him look like a ghost pig... which he was almost. It was easy enough to make himself transparent.   
  
"Yeah lets head to Nerima, if it's still around. Best place to begin looking," Ranma said.  
  
"Yeah," Ryoga agreed.  
  
"Teleport,"   
  
And they were gone.   
  
They appeared on the outskirts of Nerima. They walked into the city. While it didn't look much different than it had 1300 years ago it was. The roads were no longer concrete. The entire road was a moving ramp. Cars were inexistant as Ranma knew they would be when she had come across the book on energy in 2500. Apparently even Neuclear energy was a thing of the past. Now they could actually make energy from dirt! Amazing.  
  
Ranma walked along the side walk which apparently were very unfavored, Not many used side walks now that all one had to do was walk onto the road and begin moving at 35 an hour.   
  
Ranma saw that every house had electric doors that opened by sliding into the wall of their own accord. The people seemed to do nothing nowadays on there own. Houses self repaired themselves, cleaned themselves. What a laid back lifestyle!  
  
Ryoga had decided to perch upon Ranma's shoulder. She recieved some odd remarks but nothing too bad. Soon they reached the dojo. It was exactly as they remembered it... on the outside anyway. Though here there were no electric doors. It was somewhat mundane. She saw a sign that read, SOATOME DOJO ANYTHING GOES MARTIAL ARTS  
  
"So, what are we gonna say? Your not gonna just knock on the door and ask if the reincarnation of a 1300 year old girl is here are you?" Ryoga joked.   
  
"No, I was thinking more along the lines of a formal challange, seeing as the dojo is still intact and apparantly used," Ranma said listening to the sounds of sparring emitting from the dojo... or backyard, one couldn't tell.  
  
She went to the door and knocked. A girl around 17 answered the door. "Hmm, what can I do for you?" She asked.  
  
"I wish to challenge this dojo," Ranma simply replied.  
  
"Hmm, ok... head to the dojo, they're in there," She answered.   
  
Ranma noticed the girls mercenary like look... So Nabikiish. Possibly another reincarnation? Who knew?  
  
Ranma walked around to the dojo and through the door to find a sight that scared her to death. Not even 1300 years of life could have possibly prepared her for what she saw in the dojo. A man in a white gi with a black belt around his waist about 17 with his hair tied in a pigtail was sparring with an elderly man in a white gi with a white bandanna on his head.  
  
Suddenly the Nabiki impersonate appeared behind Ranma, "Hey, Ryuso, Mr. Saotome! You have a challenger for the dojo!"   
  
"Really? Well who is it?" The Genma impersonate asked, "Ryuso and Luna must defend the dojo!"  
  
Ranma was pointed at.   
  
"Oh no! Hey your not gonna try and be my fiancee are ya!?" Ryuso asked with anticipation and almost fear.   
  
Ranma looked at him for a few moments and glanced at the pig on his shoulder. Ryoga nodded and squeaked, "YOUR OWN REINCARNATION!"  
  
They chuckled and slowly it grew into full blown laughter. The first laugh for Ranma in such a long time. They fell to the floor laughing with histerics.   
  
"Um, did I say something funny?" Ryuso asked.  
  
Through fits of laughter Ranma slowly replied... y..ye..yes!! Bwahahahahah!!!!!   
  
"You think they're insane pop?" Ryuso asked the Genma lookalike, apparently his father. This only made the girl and the pig laugh even more.   
  
Slowly they finally regained their composure and got up.  
  
"I... heh heh, challenge this, hic, dojo," she managed.  
  
"Sorry, I don't fight girls," Ryuso said.  
  
And suddenly he was hit by a large mallet. More fits of laughter ensue. Ranma realizes that this is the reincarnation of Akane but, alas, female. At least knew she had come at the right time. At this rate half the wrecking crew could have been reincarnated!  
  
"Hmph! I really hate him for his arrogence. I'm Luna, I'll fight you to defend the dojo," Luna told Ranma.  
  
"Oh come on you stupid tomboy! You know you could defend the dojo against a flea! What makes you think you could now!" Ryuso said before meeting his ever-present friend... the floor.   
  
"Even if I'm not as good as you, I'm still a martial artist! I can take care of myself!" Luna replied.  
  
Ranma had almost lost her composure yet again. This was too rich.  
  
"Ok lets get this started!" Akane said as she stood in the middle of the dojo.  
  
"Actually, I'm not going to be fighting, you will be fighting my pet pig. Should you beat him i'll take his place," Ranma said.  
  
Ryoga bit her ear.  
  
"OW! What'daya mean ya don't wanna do it!! I spent a lot of time on this! Huh? What do you mean shes a girl!? Your a pig for kami sake! Ugh!" She through him out onto the floor.   
  
"Your fightin' and that's final!" Ranma shouted.  
  
Ryoga grumbled.  
  
"Hey, what exactly do you take me for huh? You act like a can't beat a pig! AND you have the nerve to act like you can understand what it's saying!"   
  
"Well, I can. If your afraid to fight it i'll just take the sign and be on my way..." Ranma smirked.  
  
"No way!! I'll fight your stupid pig!" Luna shouted.  
  
"She's just like Akane, in looks, actions, and every other aspect! Loving yet such a tomboy at the same time... Maybe that's why I fell in love with her so long ago," Ranma thought.   
  
"BEGIN!" Sonoya (Nabiki impersonate) shouted.  
  
Luna lashed out at the pig with a left kick, followed closely by a right punch toward the small black piglet which, of course, missed. The pig jumped over every attack.   
  
"DAMN LITTLE PIG! STAY STILL!" Luna yelled.   
  
Ryoga decided to end this quick. He jumped to her forhead and touched a paralization spot.   
  
"Huh? Hey... why? WHY CAN'T I MOVE!!!!" Luna screamed.  
  
"Because of Shiatsu child," said an elderly lady who had just pogoed in on a walking stick.  
  
"Elder Conditioner!" Luna cried.  
  
This of course earned another round of laughter from Ranma. "Amazing how much I had been missing out on!" Ranma thought.  
  
"You have lost! Either relenquish your sign or lower your pride and fight a pig!" Ranma said pointing to Ryuso.  
  
"Ah, stand back boy I'd think you'd best leave this one to me." Conditioner said.   
  
"Yes, greatgrandmother beat up little pig that Luna couldn't beat!" said a girl who had appeared with Conditioner, "I is To well of Chineese Amazon's Great granddaughter of Great grandmother conditioner! Ryuso is Airen! You touch you die!" The Amazon said to Ranma.  
  
"I think there all here Ryoga. Just a matter of time before Ryuso's other two fiancees show up!" Ranma said to Ryoga in a foreign language only they knew.  
  
"Well, what for old ghoul? It's just a pig," Ryuso said.  
  
"It's is a rather powerful pig that I don't think your up to, Ryuso,"   
  
"WHAT!" Luna cried, "Well, now I don't feel so bad!" A smug look crossed her face as she looked at her fiancee.  
  
"Ah, it ain't so tough. I could take it out!" Ryuso said confidently, "I beat you after all!"  
  
"Hmph, just because you caught me off gaurd. Had I known you'd finally mastered the cat fist I would have been more precautious.  
  
"Yeah Yeah..." Ryuso replied.  
  
Truly Ryuso wasn't scared by the pig. It was the girl that scared him. Something about her seemed... simillar to himself... yet so different. It was as if she seemed to be abnormally happy after a long period of saddness. Or like she was under a veil of false happiness. And power. He could feel it. It rivaled his and, though he couldn't see that her's surpassed his own, he was afraid it may.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
A burst of fiery aura erupted from the piglet. It enveloped his entire being. Ryoga began pounding Conditioner relentlessly for all the tricks she had pulled on himself and Ranma to trick Ranma into marrying Shampoo among other things. It was pent up anger and Ryoga released it on the thing which looked most like Cologne. He moved at speeds that overwhelmed the old woman instantly. His aura made everyone in the room back up, afraid. Conditioner took the beating doing her best to defend herself. She hadn't know her three hundred years of learning to be defeated so easily. And especially by a childs PET no less! If the pig was this powerful, who knows how strong the girl could be?  
  
Conditioner was starting to lose what little ground she had left. She had no advantages in the first placed. The pig was smaller, swifter, more cunning, and stronger.  
  
Suddenly the pig stopped. It was floating in middair. Ranma was chanting for a moment an anceint spell of levitation. She stopped and the pig fell to the floor glaring at her for making him look like a fool.  
  
"RYOGA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER!? SHE'S JUST AN OLD GH- LADY AFTER ALL!!!" Ranma shouted.  
  
The pig squeaked a little.  
  
"JUST BECAUSE SHE LOOKS LIKE HER DOESN"T MEAN SHE IS! SETTLE DOWN P-CHAN!" Ranma cried.  
  
The pig jumped at her. The girl and her pet began to spar but it was quickly ended when Ranma used a spell and Ryoga was instantly caged. While it looked as if they were angry, they did this for fun. But it left all of them awe struck.  
  
"N.. No way... a little pig could be so powerful as to overwhelm two hundred years of martial arts learning!" Conditioner shouted.  
  
"My pig is very strong but he's a little bit stubborn and impudent. Ain't that right P-CHAN?" Ranma said.  
  
"Well, you've won this dojo's sign. I'm sorry but I could not protect it for you Soatomes," Conditioner said.  
  
"I could still beat the stupid pig!" Ryuso said.  
  
"Say what's your name anyway?" Sonoya asked to Ranma.  
  
"Ranma Saotome of the Anything goes school of Martial arts.... Sorry about this," Ranma said.  
  
"..." 


	3. Chapter Two

OK! OK OK I GET THE IDEA! I'll continue it. By the way, this was not just some ploy to get more reviews. I wasn't goin to continue unless people begged me, and alot of them did. I wasn't expecting that. I got a lot of criticism and i figure people didn't like the fic much. Oh well, i guess you do. Another By the way, I have 1 review per hundred words exactly! Well, it's off... BY ONE WORD! MY STORY HAD 3901 words and i had 39 reviews! I guess this probably isn't important to you people though so on with the show.   
  
PS. ir_g... i think that was your name... first things first everything i did i have permission for. Second. This isn't a Sequel, as I said in my authors notes. You should read them more often. And third I don't even think you have read SORROW OF THE TREES by norikohirano. After all you got the name wrong. It's Sorrow of the Trees not the Tree's Sorrow so stop griping.  
  
To everybody else except the chicken who says "baa" thanks for the reviews.  
  
One last thing. If you think about it... Ranma DID die! Just look at the first chapter. Ranma died leaving behind his girl form... therefore his male form went on to be reincarntated. That was my way of looking at it. Now really... on with the show.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"You practice Anything Goes?"  
  
"YOUR LAST NAME IS SOUTOME! ENMA MY FRIEND YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A DAUGHTER!" A man said peering into the dojo from around a corner just before Ranma told them her name.  
  
"I don't Kaon. Who are you, girl?" Enma said.  
  
"Hmm, there names rhyme with their old ones." Ryoga squeaked.  
  
"Yeah," Ranma whispered back having let Ryoga out of his cage.  
  
"Girl! Who are you?" Enma repeated. "What is your relation to me?"  
  
"Yes I would like to know as well," Conditioner said.  
  
"Uh... I dunno," Ranma said.  
  
"Oh good one Ranma!" The pig squeeled. (Pun intended)  
  
"Yeah, thanks pig," Ranma said.  
  
"Heh, you'd think after thirteen hundred years you would be able to come up with something a little better then "I don't know?" Come on!!" Ryoga said.  
  
"Stupid pig!" Ranma shouted.  
  
Suddenly a voice rang out. Ranma found it strangly familiar.  
  
"Hey, whats goin' on in here! What's this?"  
  
"Master! We've lost the dojo sign! Please regain it for us!" Enma said dropping to his knees.  
  
"WHAT! YOU LOST THE SIGN!" Kaon yelled. "TO THIS GIRL!" he then followed Enma and asked the same thing to the old man.  
  
"PLEASE MASTER HAPPOSAI! PLEASE HELP US REGAIN THE DOJO!" The cried in unision.  
  
"Happosai!" Ranma said and turned to the newcomer.  
  
"You boys shouldn't of lost the dojo in the first place! How could you lose to...! to.... Ranma... is! IS THAT YOU!... I't can't be! Ranma! How are you still alive!?" Happosai yelled at her.  
  
"One could ask you the same question, gigi! Long time no see! Oh! How much longer you got? Only about another 400 years till your 2000 right?" Ranma said in a different language.  
  
"Ha ha! Ranma I didn't think I was all that old! You however are quite old yourself as well! what now? 1,300! How did you manage to live!?" Happosai asked.  
  
"Jusenkyo old man,... It's all Jusenkyo," Ranma said reverting back to her normal language also in a much more depressed tone.  
  
"So your saying you've been stuck like this for all this time Ranma-chan! Ahh! My beautiful Ranma-Chan!!! How I've dreamed of seeing you in this silky darling that fits your beauty so much!  
  
"Heh... If you let me stay here Id think about doin' that for ya gigi... as long as I get to punt you into leo afterward too!" Ranma said.  
  
"UGH! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT FOR HIM!?" Luna asked having been silent untill now.  
  
"Heh... it's not a big deal," Ranma replied.  
  
"But! he could do anything he wanted! He's three hundred years old! You don't know what your getting into. He's amazingly strong! You have no idea what he might do!" Luna told Ranma.  
  
"GIGI! Did You tell em you were only three hundred! Your so humble!" Ranma suddenly cried.  
  
"Ranma! Don't let youngen's know my real age!" Happosai cried.  
  
"Actually, I know exactly what he'll try to do! He'd try to seduce me, Luna!" Ranma said suddenly turning to Luna.  
  
"Uh... You don't... mind that?" Luna asked. "But! Do you even realize what could happen to you?"  
  
"Of course I do. Happosai would try to seduce me... and then there would be a Happosai sized hole in the ceiling." Ranma said calmly.  
  
"Oh Darnit!" Happosai cried.  
  
Ryoga snickered.  
  
"Oh! Is this Ryoga?" Happosai said to the the pig as he walked to it.  
  
Suddenly a ki wave shot out of the pigs mouth at Happosai. Happosai blocked it as the pig expected.  
  
"You have such a temper Ryoga!" Ranma said.  
  
"How do you know the master? Enma asked.  
  
"We're just old friends." Ranma replied.  
  
"Well, Ranma! How have you and Akane been? Did you two ever tie the knot!" Happosai laughed.  
  
"Yeah... we did, gigi," Ranma told him. "But she died... a long time ago,"  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry. So... where have you been all these years!" Happosai said hoping Ranma's mood would change with the conversation like his did.  
  
"Lonely mountain," She replied.  
  
"Oh! About three hundred years ago I sent a man that reminded me much of Akane on a challenge to there! But he never came back. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY STUDENT!" Happosai told her in another language again.  
  
"You! You did that! Happi I could kiss you!" Ranma cried in the same language.  
  
"Here right here!" Happosai said pointing to his cheek.  
  
"I never actually would, gigi" Ranma told him.  
  
"Oh... Ranma is that any way to treat your master?" Happosai said.  
  
Ranma laughed. Ryoga snickered again.  
  
"No it's not! I'm sorry!" Ranma said while pulling an iron pole out of subspace and slamming it into Happosai therefore slamming Happosai into the ground.  
  
"Is that better gigi?" Ranma asked in a girlish voice.  
  
"Much better," Happi said sarcastically. "So Ranma what DID you do with Yumana?"  
  
"I married him," Ranma said.  
  
"Oh you naughtie girl!" Happosai cried.  
  
Ryoga suddenly rolled onto his back and started squeeling like crazy.   
  
"What do you mean you married someone three hundred years ago! Where is lonely mountian?" Luna asked.  
  
"Jeez I was just kidding! Right gigi!?" Ranma said looking at Happosai.  
  
"Yes that right, just a joke about an old friend of ours." Happosai said.  
  
"So really? Why is your last name Saotome? You must be from a different family because I never had a daughter," Enma said.  
  
"Heh, I don't know how I'm related to you. The only person I know here is happosai," Ranma lied.  
  
"Well, I guess we can just live with that for now," Kaon said.  
  
"Ok," Ranma replied.  
  
"Well... I guess your staying at the dojo. I know it may not be as high-tech as most houses but we like living old fashion." Sanoya said. "However, our budget is probably the tightest budget in the world so your going to hafta earn your stay here! If you find pictures of yourself in random boys hands then you should just not worry about it, ok?  
  
"Oh don't worry, I prefer old fashioned, most definantly," Ranma said. "However, I don't like the idea of you doing something like that Sanoya. Not at all. So could you please come with me? I'd like to clear something up."  
  
Ranma and Sanoya walked outside of the dojo. The rest of the people inside waited for them to return. Sanoya walked in with Ranma behind her. Ranma was smiling. Nabiki was pale. Deathly pale. "Ok..." she said, You, you won't see any pi..pictures of y...yourself... I.. I promise!"   
  
The room was awestruck.  
  
Everyone went to Sanoya. Asking questions. Did she threaten you? What happened? What could have possibly made you promise THAT? Everyone, except Ryuso and Conditioner. Conditioner was the first to approach her.  
  
"A pig can't beat me. Not even the best trained pig. Not at your age could you have trained a pig like that. What are you?" She asked sternly.  
  
"I'm just a person, who loves martial arts. It's my life. Always has been and always will be," Ranma replied.  
  
"But what about that magic you cast on your pig? That is an ancient spell that I haven't mastered after three hundred years... you did it perfectly. It's not often someone as young as you leaves me with so many questions. Your much like Happosai. How old are you?" She asked once again in a stern voice the exact same as Cologne had been when she was in an angry mood.  
  
"I'm 17." Ranma replied with a nonchalaunt tone.  
  
"Bullshit,"   
  
"Huh," What did I say?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I say bullshit," Ryuso said.  
  
"Ryuso?" Conditioner asked.  
  
"Your way older. Your very old... and sad... I don't know how I know... but I can tell. There's something about you. I don't know what it is but I feel like I know you almost as well as you know yourself. Up untill now I've been the center of attention. The second you came here everyone was talking to you and forgetting me completely which never happens to me. You aura of chaos dwarfs mine. For age 17 that is impossible. How old are you?" Ryuso said.  
  
Ranma was awestruck. "I um... Uh... I'm 17! I told you allready! How dare you call a girl old! I should slap you right-!" But she was interupted.  
  
"But you don't slap me. Something is keeping you from slapping me like you should... your aura is higher than Ryuso's so you don't immediatly slap or beat him like everyone else. Ryuso I didn't know you were smart enough to catch on to something like that." Conditioner said.  
  
"Fine... I'll tell you,... little kids," Ranma said.  
  
The pig rolled over and began laughing again. Ranma chuckled.  
  
"No real plot developement yet. However, I plan on either crossing this with a highpowered anime fic...(Probably DBZ) or turning it into a love fic between Ryoga and Ranma. (Yes Ryoga would be human) I don't know why but I seem to like the Ryoga/Ranma genre. Also all the original Romances would also occur with the reincarnated. However, you see this is kind of the reason I wanted to discontinue this fic. I had no real way for it to go. SO ANY SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! Thank you. (P.S. The reason for discontinuing was DEFINANTLY not for more Reviews. I'm sorry if it came of like that to anyone.) 


	4. Chapter Three

"-\\READ THIS IS IS VERY IMPORTANT!//-"  
  
Well, I've decided. I'm going to write this as a DBZ cross. I'm sorry to all those who hate dbz (I'm almost one of them. If it weren't for all the screaming and yelling and 2 second fights and then talking again i'd like it more but it still doesn't have to bad of a story to it.) However, if anyone wants to write on this and do it as they think it should be done, feel free too. After all it was just an idea I came up with after reading a different fic. If someone wants it just e-mail me (or ask in a review! "Nudge nudge") I'm very impressed with the amount of reviews this fic's gotten. I just never expected it to be so... liked. I got like three people that absolutly hate it. And the rest seem to want to shoot me if i don't put up more... hmm, the life of a writer... (I'm so loved) (Sarcastically)  
  
Ah yes another joke. Kindof perverted. Don't read unless your male or simply don't care.  
  
Little Mary was not the best student in Sunday School. Usually she slept through the class. One day the teacher called on her while she was napping, ''Tell me, Mary, who created the universe?''   
  
When Mary didn't stir, little Johnny, an altruistic boy seated in the chair behind her, took a pin and jabbed her in the rear. ''God Almighty !'' shouted Mary and the teacher said, ''Very good'' and Mary fell back to sleep.  
  
A while later the teacher asked Mary, ''Who is our Lord and Savior?'' But Mary didn't even stir from her slumber. Once again, Johnny came to the rescue and stuck her again. ''Jesus Christ!'' shouted Mary and the teacher said, ''Very good,'' and Mary fell back to sleep.   
  
Then the teacher asked Mary a third question, ''What did Eve say to Adam after she had her twenty-third child?'' And again, Johnny jabbed her with the pin. This time Mary jumped up and shouted, ''If you stick that damn thing in me one more time, I'll break it in half!''   
  
The Teacher fainted.  
  
I can't imagine someone not getting this... I find it very funny. Don't tell me no jokes on FF.net in a review. I'll just laugh at it.  
  
One thing I need to mention. The earth is now a thousand years older. The continents of the world have now been pushed very closly into one continent except Austrailia which is still it's own continent. Japan is now attached to China. West City and all of those cities in DBZ are located in Chapan (Mixture of Japan and China)  
  
On with the show.  
  
P.S. There will be one thing though. This fic... it's going to turn make fun of DBZ a lot... an example will be the abnormally long time it takes to use a Kamehame ha wave. I've always wondered why they never attack the person who's using it when there just sitting there saying words. Ok now really, on with the show.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Well first off I'm not 17. I'm actually somewhere in the range of 1,250 to 1,350. I'm not really sure. It was never worth it to keep track. I could figure it out since I remember my birthday but it's just not worth it." Ranma stated.  
  
"You... Your 1300 years old!!!" Conditioner shouted.  
  
"Yeah... bein' immortal has it's ups and downs. I get to keep this amazing looking body... but on the inside i feel like no more than rotting bone." Ranma said sadly... "At least I had felt that way... Until I met Yumana... And now Luna." Ranma said.  
  
"Hey! What do you want with her? She's just a dumb tomboy!" Ryuso replied angrily.  
  
Ranma chuckled. Ryoga snickered.  
  
"Whatever you say kid... See the thing about you Ryuso is... your my reincarnation, and it seems you done just about everything I did when I was your age. You seem to act the same way I did and still do. This also explains why my chaos aura dwarfs yours." Ranma told him.  
  
"So... So what're you saying about Luna then? What's she too you?" Ryuso asked.  
  
"Hmm, she isn't to me. She's yours. You'll end up figuring it out soon enough," Ranma smirked.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? How could I be a reincarnation of you when your still alive? And why do you mean by Luna's mine? If you mean in she likes me... fat chance!" Ryuso yelled.  
  
"Heh, lets just say when your 1,300 years old you find it fun to speak in riddles." Ranma said.   
  
"Hmph, for being 1,300 years old you don't seem all TOO powerful. Not beatable but I could take you in a few months from what I sense if I were to train nonstop. You didn't stop martial arts did you!?" Ryuso asked.  
  
Ranma smirked.  
  
"The more powerful one is the less one flaunts it."  
  
Conditioner nodded while Ryuso remained clueless.  
  
"What?" Ryuso replied.  
  
"Now there is one thing though. Ryuso, have you ever heard of a place called Jusenkyo?"   
  
Ryuso froze.  
  
"Ho..How do you know about that. You know about my curse?" Ryuso asked.  
  
"You've been there and have a curse? What is it..." Ranma asked suddenly looking horribly sad along with the Ryoga.  
  
Ryuso went to get a bucket of water that was in the corner of the dojo and poored it over her head. Ranma watched as Ryuso changed from the blacked headed pigtailed boy, into a blue haired girl who was about the same hight as his male side, which was still about a foot taller than Ranma, to Ranma's personal envy.  
  
When Ryuso noticed the sad look on Ranma's face he asked her, "What's the problem... I hate my stupid curse but... it comes in handy at times... sure being a stupid ditzy girl sucks but I get free Ice cream! What's wrong? I'll cure myself of the Jusenkyo curse soon anyway!"   
  
Ranma and Ryoga took a glance at one another and looked down. This poor kid was gonna go through almost the exact same thing Ranma had... and end up the same way... Alone...  
  
"Kid... when your around a hundred... look me up," Ranma told him.  
  
"What does that mean?" He asked.  
  
"You see this body here? Ranma replied pointing to herself. "This is my Jusenkyo curse... this is my immortality... that body there..." She said pointing to Ryuso, "that is yours."  
  
"I'm immortal?" Ryuso asked.  
  
Ranma said nothing.  
  
She turned around to go back toward where all the people were gathered around Nabiki staring at the bullion of dimonds she had in her hands... Ranma definantly wouldn't have any pictures of herself on display.... heh heh... the Tendo family was now by about a thousand times more rich than the Kunos. Senoya would never need money again.  
  
The dimonds had been placed on the ground. The Tendo's were gathered around them all with goofy grins on their faces. Even Luna which was out of character for her. Collage funding wouldn't be a problem anymore.   
  
Sanoya on the other hand was very confused... she was now completely set for LIFE! Her entire life had just changed around completely by about a hundred little rocks that lay on the floor of her dojo... She had planned on going into buisiness... but was it even worth it now? She was filthy rich... COMPLETELY SET FOR LIFE! She had never even thought something like this possible. Not for her. She wanted too much... but this girl suddenly walkes in to her house and gives her... GIVES HER her dream. No strings attatched except that she doesn't find pictures of herself at school... DIAMOND FOR A LACK OF PICTURES! "How rich must Ranma be? To just give up this much money like that."  
  
"Ranma, may I ask you a question?" Sanoya asked.  
  
"You just did," Ranma replied.   
  
"Well... I was wondering, why you would give up so much money. Do you have more of these?" She asked Ranma almost timidly.  
  
"I have a palace carved out of those," Ranma told her, "Those are just the tip of the ice berg of the money I have... I actually use my dimonds as more of a house instead of a sorce of money... heh heh!"   
  
Ranma put up her happiness again. She felt increadibly sorry for what Ryuso would almost undoubtedly face throughout his life time, but decided to let him live while Luna was around. Ryoga's thoughs were much the same.  
  
Sanoya's eyes were filled with dollar signs. Like seven of them fit in each eye. Rich Rich Rich Rich Money Money...  
  
"Ranma... could... do you think I could see this palace of yours?" Sanoya asked.  
  
"No," Ranma replied, "You wouldn't be able to tell what it looked like. You'd be too busy trying to repress your most unhappy thoughts."  
  
"What does that mean?" Sanoya asked.  
  
"I'm getting that alot today," Ranma replied.  
  
"Ranma, where did you learn your magic?" Conditioner asked.  
  
Ranma was somewhat hesitant about telling but decided it would be allright to tell Conditioner, as long as she told no one.  
  
"I got it from the diary of a girl named, Luna Inverse. She was said to once be the most powerful sorceress in the world." Ranma said in mandarin.  
  
"YOU HAVE THAT DIARY!" Conditioner shouted.  
  
Ranma smirked and then nodded.  
  
Suddenly Ranma felt an enourmous surge of power. She knew what it was... sort of. Lately, as in within the last 10 years, she had been sensing a group of people who's strengths were raising by leaps and bounds. Ranma had originally expected devine or devilish intervention in these raises but further inspection on her part had led her to believe they were of a different race of beings. These things had been protecting the earth. Had a situation gotten to hard for them she would have intervene. She had never needed too... Not untill now.   
  
"RANMA! DO YOU FEEL THAT!" Happosai's voice echoed through to the dojo from the house. Something was happening a few hundred miles away. Intense powers were being used in a battle between two people. And the one Ranma had hoped to be winning, wasn't.  
  
"Turn on the TV, Maybe the news knows what's going on... It could just be a martial arts tournament or something." Sanoya said.  
  
"It's not, but that's a good idea." Ranma replied.  
  
The went into the houses living room and turned on the television to witness a display of power by a green person in the middle of a ring. He was fighting against a man with gold hair and an almost equal power. However the gold haired man was losing, badly.  
  
"Ranma, perhaps you should intervene?" Happosai asked.  
  
"Old man? You not helpin?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Nah, If I need to I will. There both weak compared to you. You should be able to handle it. I'm the master and I only fight when my student loses." Happosai said calmly.  
  
"Bah, Gigi your just chicken," Ranma said.  
  
"We gotta go everyone or this entire planet could be destroyed by those two." Ranma told the Tendo's Conitioner and To Well.  
  
"But your leaving! Just like that!?" Luna asked.  
  
"I'll be back soon!" Ranma shouted and then suddenly jumped into the air... and simply dissapeared.  
  
********************************  
  
The Battle field of the Cell Games.  
  
"I Give Up!" Goku shouted.  
  
"WHAT!" The rest of the Z fighter exclaimed.   
  
"What in the world is Goku thinking! Who else is there that could beat Cell other than him?" Piccolo thought.  
  
"Well then who is going to fight me Goku? Vegeta? Trunks? Maybe Piccolo? They don't stand a chance!" Cell taunted.  
  
"No... None of those. Theres another one. I choose-...!" Goku was interupted.  
  
"I will fight him." Ranma said plainly as she appeared in between Goku and Cell.  
  
"...Who who are you?" Goku asked.  
  
"HEY WHO IS THAT!?" Krillen shouted pointing down at the ground. "Whoever she is, she's gonna get herself killed!"  
  
Ranma stood confidently. Looking up at Cell.  
  
"I have no times for pathetic wimps like you.. little girl. Who are you? Another one of him?" Cell asked pointing to Hercule.  
  
"HEY!" He shouted from the sidelines.  
  
"Well... some people have called me the Avatar of Chaos. Unfortunatly I was kinda joking when I said I'd fight you," Ranma said plainly.  
  
"Good, Now Goku, who do you-...!"   
  
"I want my pig here to fight you," Ranma said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?" Cell asked.  
  
"Yes, and no." Ranma answered.  
  
"You are annoying me." Cell said.  
  
"That's what I live for." Ranma replied.  
  
Goku was watching them Argue. He didn't understand it. Why was this human provoking cell? She would die in an instant! She didn't possibly stand a chance. Perhaps she had a dear friend or loved one die and now just wants to die herself?" Goku thought. "But where did she come from?"   
  
The pig standing nearby the girl suddenly started squeeking.   
  
"What? What do you mean you don't wanna fight? My turn? Argh! Come on! Huh?... ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!... FINE YOUR ON!" Ranma shouted to the pig.  
  
The girl and the pig proceeded to actually play a game of rock paper scissors to see who would fight Cell. Ranma lost.  
  
"Fine I'll do it...!" Ranma said to the pig. The pig just squealed happily.  
  
"Well, since my pig is having some technical difficulties I'll fight you then." Ranma said turning to Cell.  
  
"I've had enough of you. You bore me now," Cell said. He then fired a chi blast at her. Her being a human she expected it to singe her into a little bit of ashes.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Goku shouted as he jumped in the way of the incoming blast, expecting to take it head on for the girls life.  
  
"Hey!" Ranma said to Goku. "This is my fight!" She then wacked him out of the way into a nearby mountain and dodged the blast.  
  
"You are a pest. Pathetic humans. The strongest of your kind are within and inch of my power!" Cell taunted.  
  
"Your power must be a centimeter then!... but if you want to get into the metric system..." Ranma joked.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Cell shouted as he dashed toward the pathetic insect. This pathetic human was making him extreamly angry with her taunts and jokes. He had no idea that this was her strategy.  
  
To any normal person watching Cell suddenly appeared beside Ranma.  
  
"Weak humans." He muttered before punching her in the gut.  
  
She keeled over. "Holy shit!" She cried.  
  
"What did you think you were going to do girl?" Cell taunted.  
  
"Gotcha!" Ranm said and then looked up at Cell.  
  
Her power suddenly skyrocketed.  
  
She slammed his face in with a direct uppercut sending him up into the sky.  
  
"TELEPORT!" She shouted.  
  
She suddenly appeared above him. As he came flying up toward her she said one simple word, "Pathetic," And then elbowed him straight down into the ground.  
  
"Heh heh. This girl know's how to fight. What a sucker punch." Vegeta thought. "And he fell right for it."  
  
Ranma fell toward the ground.  
  
"RAYWING!" She shouted and then began to hover untill she was a few feet away from the ground.  
  
"Your amazingly strong and fast, Mr. Evil Green man trying to take over the world. But your really shouldn't get so damn pissed off. If you hadn't been so angry and would've attacked with more control, you may have hit me!" Ranma scolded as if she were Cell's teacher.  
  
"I've had enough of you, you pathetic pest!" Cell shouted. Apparently he hadn't payed much attention to Ranma's lecture.  
  
"He began to charge one of his most powerful attacks... actually, one of Goku's most powerful attacks.  
  
"Ka... Me.. Ha... Me.. UGH!" Cell cried out as he was struck in the stomach during the process of his attack.  
  
"Pathetic. How is that a good attack if it takes so damn long to charge?" Ranma asked.  
  
Cell coughed up blood as he tried to return the wind to himself after it having been knocked out. This girl was increadible. She was coming very close to succeeding where even Goku had failed. Amazing.  
  
"You are very powerful, indeed. Perhaps your not just some pest," Cell said plainly.  
  
"I try," Ranma replied.  
  
The Z fighters were confused. They had yet to notice even a bit of the use of ki. Somehow this so called Avatar of Chaos had succeeded in hurting Cell without getting hurt in return all without the use of ki! Amazing.  
  
"What is your name, Girl?" Cell asked.  
  
"Ranma." she replied.  
  
"Well, then. Ranma, I challenge you to a formal battle." Cell said.   
  
Ranma became uneasy. Cell was now acting abnormally calm. Should he keep this calm the battle between the two of them could turn out to be much longer then she had anticipated.  
  
"Hmm. You were holding back on me now wern't you Mr. Green man who is trying to take over the world?" Ranma said in a play baby voice. Goku began laughing.  
  
"As are you," Cell said.  
  
"So what's your name?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Cell," he replied.  
  
"Nice name. Did your mommy give it too you? Or did you just come up with it cuz it sounded cool and evil?" Ranma asked.  
  
"It was given to me when I was born," Cell replied.   
  
"Hmm. Well... lets start out with a big bang shall we?" Ranma proposed. "You cast your Kamahame whatever and I'll use a great attack of my own and well see who's is better? Ranma proposed. "First you say your words and get your ki gathered and then let me start casting my attack?"   
  
"Why not? I've always liked games," Cell said. He was enjoying his new opponent.   
  
"Ka... me... ha... me.... Ha!!!" Cell shouted. He held the ki in his body and waited for her to start whatever she was going to throw at him.   
  
She began chanting.  
  
Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows, Buried in the stream of time is where your power flows, I pledge myself to conquer... all the foes who stand... before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand! Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess... DRAGON SLAVE!  
  
(Ok... I hope you still like this. I dunno if anyone will. I don't think I'm gonna put it in the dbz section though. Lata!) 


	5. Chapter Four

(Hello and we continue with A Millenium. On with the show.)  
  
The only real criticism and point out i got was from Sagara Kanami.  
  
Sagara, believe it or not, I had allready thought of this and will explain it at the begining of this fic.  
  
Chapter four.  
  
The z - fighters watched in incomprehension as the blasts built up.   
  
DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!!!!  
  
KAMEHAME-HA!!!!!!!!  
  
The blasts came towards each other. The on looking fighters shielded themselve from the force the impact would have as the black beam headed towards the blue one.   
  
3...2...1... They closed there eyes... and they then heard an "UGH!" followed by the shattering of a nearby mountain.  
  
"What happened?" Krillen asked.  
  
When the dust cleared it became obvious that Ranma was standing while Cell had fallen on his back. He stood.  
  
"THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK!" Cell screamed.  
  
"OH! MY I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT!" Ranma returned once again in a baby voice.  
  
"You damn girl!" Cell yelled at her.  
  
"Hey, you fell for it, not me! It's not like it even hurt you anyway! I find it funny, magic and ki are not physically able to touch each other so they pass through! I dodge you blast and you basically get smacked in the face and laughed at.... Ha Ha!" Ranma said.  
  
Cell charged at her. He began to punch furiously.  
  
"LEARN CONTROL IDIOT!" She yelled and then banged him over the head with an oak staff that had materialized from no where. (Cologne's staff)   
  
Cells eyes bugged out as the staff hit him making him look extreamly funny.   
  
"Amazing! What is she? Defeating Cell so easily! I didn't think it possible!" Trunks said.  
  
Most of the Z-Fighters were laughing.  
  
Cell got up from his humiliating position on the ground.  
  
FINE HUMAN! TASTE TRUE POWER!  
  
Cell's power began to excalate until he reached his maximum.   
  
"Afraid now girl!?" He asked after around ten minutes. Ranma laughed at the fact that during the ten minutes she could have punched over 10,000 times in the gut. He was using his maximum ki and she had yet to begin using her major forte. Truly, cheating as magic is, it was much more fun.  
  
"...Well... Nice light show I'll admit... but after all! Fireworks don't hurt you unless they explode!" Ranma yelled.  
  
She put ki into her fist instead of magic and hit him in the stomach. The powerful looking light that had been surrounding him dissappeared instantly.  
  
Cell stared wide eyed... this was too much... He couldn't possibly stand a chance against someone like this girl. Her weak look... She was pathetic! A human! What could a human possibly do to him!!!  
  
Suddenly Ranma let down her cheerfulness and as Cell curled over Ranma whispered to him.  
  
"All races have a boundary to cross. Goku over there, has crossed his race's boundary twice fold making him what he calls, I think a super Saiyajin 2. It is much harder for humans to cross their bondary than it is for Saiyijins. That bald man over there is very close to crossing his first. I've crossed mine 6 times... You are nothing. Surrender or I will end this fight with you purple blood all over my hand." Ranma told him, with a very sudden mood swing, which was extreamly frightening to everyone whow could hear it except for Ryoga, who oddly enough had crossed his own race's boundary 5 times.   
  
"I'm what you would call a Super Sapian 6. If you don't surrendur you will die." Ranma with a voice as cold as ice.  
  
Cell scooted away from the girl maddly and landed on his back.  
  
"Your a monster!!!!" Cell cried.  
  
"I'm nothing more than rotting bone." Ranma said so only Cell could hear. Piccolo however, had heard everything the girl had said and suddenly became extreamly sweaty.  
  
"What's wrong with you Namek? We've won! What are you so afraid of!" Vegeta yelled as the Z-fighters attentions shifted to Piccolo and the noticed his was steping away from the battle ground as if he was ready to run away.  
  
"That girl... If we can't trust her.. if she is our enemy... we'll all die!" Piccolo said.  
  
"What?" Goku laughed. "Really, Piccolo! She is strong but she's doesn't sound like the type of person to want to hurt us!"  
  
"Yo..You didn't hear her.. Her words were ice... so, evil..." Piccolo said as if he was completely terrified.  
  
And just as suddenly as she had come, the evil Ranma left.  
  
"Hey! How could a beautiful girl like me possibly be a monster!" Ranma said once again in her bubbly voice.  
  
"CELL NO BAKA!" Ranma cried as she summoned a mallet and began to pummel him with it until it made a cell-angel in the ground.  
  
Cell stood, slowly... if his body were made of bones... every one would be broken. Fortunantly he had a much more difficult to puncture, exoskeleton, that had been punctured.  
  
"If I go down I'm taking you and every being on this planet with me!!!!!" Cell shouted. His power surged to imensity again and he began to self-destruct himself.  
  
Ranma rushed to him and punched him trying to break his concentration of energy. However as cell turned into nothing but a blob of powder from the punches reigning on him, he concetrated and pushed the pain to the back of his decapitated mind.  
  
"DAMN" Ranma thought. She stopped punching him. She began to chant.  
  
The halter of perfect destruction. The wall of master defence. The gates of heaven and my own body hold, give me the power to stand against the Red Horseman of Destruction! Absolute Terror!  
  
Ranma cried her own spell chant. She had never cast it before. There were risks in casting a spell that melded her immence ki and magical power together.   
  
A giant bubble clear and almost plastic looking surrounded Ranma and Cell and lifted them up.  
  
It was possible for her to meld her ki into Cells and force him to implode blowing himself up and destroying only maybe a few 100,000 acres of land but she would die along with him, no matter how strong she was. So she opted for this.   
  
Ryoga came running in a panic and jumped into the bubble that had surrounded Cell and Ranma and found that he slipped straight through.   
  
Suddenly a great exposion occured inside the bubble. The bubble glowed red and fire was seen on the inside. Like an acme "Atomic Bomb in a Bottle" It exploded and then... it was gone.  
  
"That ended the best it possibly could have." Piccolo said. "I'd rather have fought ten Cells than that girl."   
  
The remaining fighters morned regrets for the girl they had never gotten to actually meet, cheered the defeat of Cell and then left.  
  
Once they got to the lookout they met with Dende.  
  
"Dende! It was amazing! You shoulda seen her! It's too bad she died..." Gohan said. They proceeded to retell the story of the girl who had died fighting the menace Cell. Piccolo kept to himself.  
  
The first was to turn the Androids into humans (Which worked this time around) And the second was to revive everyone who was killed by Cell, (Which now included the androids) Unfortunantly, since android 16 wasn't destroyed by Cell and it was actually himself that killed himself, he wasn't revived. However 17, and 18 were.  
  
Goku asked Dende to ask King Kai about the girl.  
  
"Hey King Kai! Did you see what happened to Cell? Do you know who that girl was?" Goku asked throught Dende's telepathy.  
  
"Goku... that girl was my last resort. She is quite possibly the single most powerful being in your end of the Universe... she's not dead, unfortunantly. She seems exempt from death. I'd know if she was. But I would rather not talk about that girl. She's been around since my Grandpa's rule of the North quadrant 1100 years ago.  
  
"She's that old!!!" Goku cried.  
  
"No.. she's a little older actually. She has apparently been here before because all of our records on her are kapuyee. She in actuallity, shouldn't be able to live... Honestly I've got no clue how a human has managed to live so long! The only other Human was and still is her master in her school of Martial Arts. But... I'm not sure which of them is actually stronger." King Kai said.  
  
I WANNA SPAR AGAINST HER!!!!  
  
"Goku..." King Kai said coldly.  
  
"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" Goku said.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Ranma's... Ranma's dead? But we just met her!" Luna shouted.  
  
"I don't know child. But I do know that that girl was likely one of the most powerful people in this universe... I seriously doubt she would have died. I'm not exactly sure if she can die." Conditioner said.  
  
Life went on as normal for the Saotomes and Tendo. Ryuso however, took to contemplating the fact that his curse... made him immortal. And then he did something different than Ranma...   
  
**********************************  
  
HEY!!! HEY SOMEBODY'S HE-- uh... nevermind...   
  
"Damn... she's beautiful. What happened?... There are burn marks all over her..." The man thought.  
  
"Uhnnn... damn!... Dyin' hurts like hell!" said the beautiful redhead sleepily.   
  
The man ignored the comment.  
  
"Hey! Hey wake up!" He said.  
  
"Unngh, don't wanna, 10 more minutes Ryoga!" The girl said.  
  
After about five minutes he almost gave up.  
  
"She wouldn't even wake up If I threw a bucket of water on her!" He thought aloud.  
  
She shot up.  
  
"AHANAH No water... nooo nonononono no water. Huh? Hey where am I?" She said suddenly fully awake.  
  
"HEY RYOGA! WERE ALIVE! I wasn't sure we'd make it!" Ranma said picking up a small black object on the ground beneath her.  
  
"Hey! Are you allright, miss?" The man asked.  
  
"Uh yeah I'm... WAIT! What happened to Cell?" Ranma asked in a slightly curious voice to no one in particular.  
  
"Cell? As in the green terrorist that kill thousands of people seven years ago and was defeated by Hercule?" He asked.  
  
"Seven years? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SEVEN YEARS!" Ranma cried.  
  
"Uh... well, it's been seven years since Cell was defeated, miss, by Hercule Satan." He said.  
  
Ranma looked around. It was around 7:30 Ranma guessed, in the middle of nowhere. There was a great statue not to far away, Ranma noticed, of a man with an afro punching another statue of Cell. Ranma didn't care about fame anymore so it was fine with her if Hercule took the credit.  
  
"Your at the site of the Cell games, only this area is for authorized personel only. I would ask how you had gotten in, but if you promise not to tell anyone I'll let you out cuz your so damn cute!" He said in a way that actually did make Ranma blush... it was faked but hey, he tried.   
  
"Jee, thanks!" Ranma said.  
  
They walked toward a nearby facility and the man let Ranma exit the area.   
  
"Eeeh" Ranma thought. Much as she had loved Yumana, she still found it odd to like other men. Yumana was the only exception. Or any other reincarnation of Akane.  
  
When Ranma got out of site of anyone she began walking... "Seven years huh? I can live with that. I wonder what happened to Shampoo and Mousse.  
  
Ranma was at the moment, extreamly low on magical power. So she decided to just walk to the nearest city, which the man who found her had kindly pointed out that it was six hundred miles south south east. (Meaning a little more south than south east.)  
  
She thanked him and began to walk, leaving the man stunned at the fact that she acted like she could walk six hundred miles. When he turned around, the girl was gone.  
  
***********************************  
  
After Ranma had walked for about 100 miles at a speed of around 100 miles an hour, she stopped. She sensed the spiky haired man's aura. Goku, she thought his name was. And that other person with spiky hair... she didn't know his name but he was sparring with Goku.  
  
Ranma walked out off the path. Around five miles later she walked into a clearing and saw Goku and the other man with spiky hair sparring fiercely.  
  
Another person walked outside of a little cottage nearby, who was taller than both of the men who were fighting.  
  
"HEY DAD! MOM SAY'S DINNERS READ..Red Redhead... Whoa!..." He asked looking at the girl.  
  
She squinted at the tall boy.   
  
"Hey! It's the squirt only older!" Ranma thought!  
  
"Hey! The little kid! He got a lot taller! NO FAIR! WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TA BE TALLER THAN ME!?" Ranma shouted.  
  
Ryoga snickered and said something to Ranma.  
  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU STUPID PIG!" Ranma said and suddenly began to chase the rapidly retreating pig.  
  
"MY BREASTS ARE NOT STUNTING MY GROWTH! DAMN GOD-FORSAKEN PIG!!!!!" Ranma cried.  
  
The shout brought the attention of everyone in the house.   
  
Goku and Vegeta stop sparring when they felt a sudden small spike in power nearby that they didn't recognize. When they came down from midair they were greeted with the most interesting sight of a young girl and a pig throwing ki blasts at each other.  
  
However that was what interested them. It was the fact that the usually calm and stable Gohan, was on the ground laughing his ass off clutching his gut.  
  
"Gohan? Uh... Who's your friend?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'... heh hehe don't have a... clue... she just, hah hea c.. came out of the forest and said... ha hah...." His histerics kept him from saying much more.  
  
Ranma turned to face them leaving a pig print on the ground with some writing on the pigs head that said "Idiot."   
  
Gohan laughed harder.  
  
"Excuse me.. miss? Who are you?" Goku asked, not recognizing her.  
  
"Huh? You don't remember me? I'm the one who knocked you into a wall when you tried to defend me? Beat cell? Ring a bell?" Ranma asked.  
  
"WHAT!!! HEY IT IS! YOUR THE GIRL THAT BEAT CELL!" Goku cried. "Hey there! I've really been looking for a challenge and I kinda wanted to see you some day to fight you! Uh I mean spar with you, are you really as old as King Kai says you are? Huh?" Goku asked acting like an extatic child who had just gotten a treat.  
  
"Kakarot, shut up! If she's as powerful as the Kai says then you might not want to annoy her!" Vegeta yelled whispering into Goku's ear where Ranma couldn't hear. Especially with Gohan, who had just stopped laughing and now lay panting on the ground.  
  
"Ok..." Goku said acting like a beaten child.  
  
"Well, uh I guess we were never formally introduced. I'm Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes school of Martial arts." Ranma said and then bowed.  
  
"I'm Goku of... um I gues the Turtle Hermit Martial arts." Goku said plainly. "King Kai told me you were from the Anything Goes school. I went and saw that place but everyone there was... no offence or anything but they were all really weak."   
  
"King Kai? That big blue bloat is still ruling the northern end of the universe!? Hmph!" Ranma snorted.  
  
-Blink Blink- "You know King Kai?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, I dunno if it's the same King Kai. It could be his son ruling now." Ranma said.  
  
"THE KAI'S HAVE KIDS?!" Goku cried.  
  
"I dunno." Ranma said.  
  
"Hey... well. I'm kinda low on my magic right now and I got no real place to go... so If you guys wanna let me stay here I'll train you a little? Wadaya say?" Ranma asked and then realized that she had made a rather large mistake. Chichi, Goku's wife, had just walked out to see what had happened to the KIYA!s and DIE!s.  
  
"OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY!" She cried. "But there's a little problem, you'll have to stay in Gohan's room because all the other's are full... Really sorry! Come on let me show you around!"   
  
"MOM!" Gohan said standing up. "You know there is plenty of room in the guest room!"   
  
"Eheh heh... Gohan got hit on the head today!" Chichi said. She then walked over to Gohan and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"SORRY, Uh the uh! Guestroom... is uh... full! Packed full of stuff, Mmhmm!!! Hehe heh gulp." Gohan said as if scared of the consiquences if he didn't. Ranma didn't really care. She could go to her home at the lonely mountain anytime she wanted. Her spells wouldn't fade for another hundred years. Seven was nothing.  
  
"Ok... I'll stay with the tall guy who used to be shorter than me..." Ranma glowered. Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"It's not my fault.." He mouthed.   
  
It was apparent to anyone that it offended Ranma that some kid could live for seven years and get taller than her but she had lived 1300 and was shorter than him. She sure was glad she hadn't turned out like Cologne though.  
  
Ranma pictured herself pogo-ing around on a walking stick at a grand total hight of two feet with white hair. She shuddered.  
  
"Um, how long will you be staying?" Chichi suddenly asked.  
  
"As long as you want me too." Ranma replied.   
  
Ranma had decided that she was getting a little on the older side of age and perhaps it was her time to start training someone. Looking at the three men she noticed it was the youngest who had the most potential.  
  
She smiled at him and he blushed a little, but not as much as most people he had done that too. He began to twiddle his fingers.  
  
"Amazing! I can't believe such a beautiful young woman just drops in on us asking to stay! I'll have grandchildren yet!" Chichi dreamed.  
  
"Well if your gonna be staying that long your going to have to go to school with Gohan." Chichi said. "A young woman like you should know her studies!"  
  
"What is it with family's and sending their kids to school?" Ranma thought. "Oh well, I was gonna with the Saotome School anyway but this may be fun.  
  
"Ok." Ranma said.  
  
And they walked into the house where Ranma saw a meal... A feast... a gigantically large meal sitting on the table... A home cooked meal that was her size! She really hoped they would invite her to eat. Ranma also saw a blue haired woman and two little boys that had tackled the Squirt, called Gohan and began dragging him to his chair.  
  
"MOM SAYS WE CAN'T EAT TILL EVERYONE IS HERE! HURRY UP HURRY UP!!!" The cried in unison.  
  
They all sat down.   
  
"Who are you?" The blue haired woman asked.  
  
"My name is Ranma Saotome. And you?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Bulma Breif's. Pleased ta' meet'cha!" Bulma said. She had allready been informed why Ranma was staying. "This is my son Trunks, and that brat with him is Chichi's other kid, Goten." Bulma said.  
  
They began to eat.   
  
During the dinner Bulma explained that she, Vegeta, and Trunks were here to visit the Son's.  
  
Ranma noticed that all males present ate at lightning speeds.  
  
Ranma decided she had best not steal their food. It was, after all, their house.  
  
"So Ranma, uh how old are you? Really?" Gohan asked her suddenly.  
  
"Uh... heh... I'm 16." Ranma twiddled her fingers. A pig who suddenly sat on Ranma's shoulder bit her ear.  
  
"Ok... I deserved that." Ranma said. "But that comment was still really rude."   
  
Most the people there didn't notice the girl talking to her pig, as they were too busy eating.  
  
Had the others been paying attention, they would have pointed out the fact that this girl had to be older than that. Gohan didn't really care.  
  
After dinner it was getting late and everyone decided to turn in except for Trunks and Goten who stayed up all night playing a video game on Goten's Playstation 64.   
  
Actually the guest room actually was full. Vegeta and Bulma were occupying it.   
  
Gohan went up to bed and got into it.   
  
A little while later he became scared to death as Ranma came upstairs stripped down into a set of underclothing, grudgingly put on a night dress Chichi had given her, got INTO the bed WITH Gohan. And fell asleep instantly.  
  
Gohan slept horribly.  
  
********************************  
  
Ranma awoke laying on someone.  
  
She got up and found her pig rolling around on the floor laughing, watching her as she got off of Gohan.  
  
"Damn! I'm sorry! Poor kid probably had a heart attack!" Ranma said aloud. Ryoga laughed harder. "Hmm... I"m just that good-looking." Ranma said smugly as she cleaned the blood from Gohan's nose. She pressed a pressure point on the side of his head and he relaxed into a much more dreamful state of sleep.   
  
In about two hours everyone was awake, including Gohan, and excluding Goten and Trunks, who opted for sleeping untill noon.  
  
"So Ranma," Chichi asked from her position at the stove cooking bacon and eggs, "I was wondering... who are you really? What's your story?"   
  
Ranma decided she had might as well tell her. She told her that she had been cursed with immortallity. She had been around for about 1,300 years and had gotten sick of her home. So she had ventured out. As soon as she had gotten to the place she wanted to be, however, she had been forced to make an appearance at the Cell games. And somehow her magical wall that had enclosed Cell's explosion, had transported her seven years into the future. Why seven years, she had no idea.  
  
"Well... getting you into school will be a little hard then." Chichi said.   
  
Chichi asked Ranma if she had any medical records of her birth... or knew who her parents were. Ranma answered that she was too old for anything to be believable. So it was decided that the Sons would keep her for a while as surogate parents make some paperwork on her and tell the officials that a friend in a far off country had died and sent Ranma to them.   
  
Ranma wondered why they were so accepting of her story. Hell, she wondered why they were accepting of her. Surely it wasn't because of beating Cell. But there must be some reason Chichi wanted to act as her parent and adopt her... even though Ranma had almost choked when the idea was proposed because Ranma was so much older than Chichi. Then two things clicked in her mind. Chichi had wanted Ranma to be around Gohan alot. And Goku had wanted to spar with her. That was it! Goku wanted a challenge and Chichi wanted grandchildren.   
  
Well Chichi would be dissappointed but Goku would have the time of his life.  
  
After they had breakfast the Briefs went home.  
  
Chichi took Ranma in to a medical place where her records were set. They gave her a birth certificate and social security card. She was a completly registered adopted child of the Son family now. She was officially born in the year 3284 on March 21, in the STILL uninhabited Quing Hai province of China. Then she and Gohan went to the cities high school to take the entrance exams.  
  
Both were straight A's. They would be going to school three days after the test which was a Tuesday.  
  
"Well then... Big brother, I guess we're goin' to High school!" Ranma said to Gohan as they flew home in an airship capsule.  
  
"Don't call me that... your 1,300 years old!" Gohan then got a mischievios grin, "Old Hag."   
  
Suddenly there was a hole in the bottom of the ship and Gohan found himself hurtling toward the ground.  
  
"That hurt." He said just before he slammed into a rock and exploded it.  
  
Ranma fixed the hole with a repairing spell that she didn't need to chant for.  
  
Gohan followed them to their home in the 439 Mountain area.   
  
"Well, my life just took an extreamly interesting turn!" Gohan thought as he flew home.  
  
(Hope you like! Big twist though I tell you what. Lata!) 


	6. Chapter Five

Hello everyone and welcome me back to the world of being grounded. Also welcome me into the world of hating McDonalds. I used to love McDonalds food. I've worked there two weeks and now I want to ban Double-Cheseburgers, Fillet o' Fish, McChickens, and ESPECIALLY McRibs! I HATE THEM! Matter of fact I started a petition to ban the McRib from the McDonalds menu. I spend five hours of my day feeding pesky customers who won't let me drink my FREE Dr. Pepper in peace. ... Not to mention Deductions from paychecks... UGH!  
  
Anyway On with the show.  
  
P.S. It's not that important but let it be known that in this fic the earth is 17,389,130,201 years old. Luna inverse was born 15,099,000,020 years ago. Durning what humans think was the big bang, actually was a war that occured with magic wiping out all traces of humanity until it evolved again.  
  
(In real life this is my theory on what happened so long ago billions of years past)  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Wow.... That is a big ball of ki.   
  
Goku was staring at Ranma's creation. It was an enourmous ki ball in space. After all, when the idiodic scientists accidentally put the sun out in the summer of 2492 A.D. Ranma had decided it would be best to make another one. After all her predicesor in magic had done it so with the second sun and it had lasted close to a couple billion years! Why couldn't she!? Oddly enough, no one recognized the difference between the sun and the yellow ball of ki that had been placed there that had been infused with magic to force the effect of nuclear fusion to create what was now called the sun.  
  
The thing about it was, why hadn't Goku realized that the sun was a gigantic ki ball infused with otherworldly forces!? It was always there! It always radiated its power! It's not as if it was all that impressive itself! Goku knew that with his spirit bomb attack, if he uncompressed the energy the ball would be the size of over a hundred suns! The impressive thing was that the original one had lasted for more than a billion years!!!! And thats a long time! Of course Ranma didn't know the actual age of her teacher in magic but was quite sure that the sun was more than a billion years old.  
  
Ranma had told him that the original sun had been crafted by Luna when the First sun had gone out. Luna, her sister, and a set of four extreamly powerful martial artists had created it.  
  
"Well, enough about ancient history!" Ranma said, "I want to see how well you can fight!"   
  
"Uh... Ok!" Goku said.  
  
"Punch me, directly for my face with every strike. I want you to punch 500 times in three seconds. Can you do that?" Ranma asked  
  
"No problem!" Goku answered still eager.  
  
"Ok... 1, 2, 3, BEGIN!" Ranma shouted.  
  
She dodged the punches as they came at her. To any onlooker, they wern't doing anything. Goku was just a man with no arms lunging at a pretty girl who's eyes seemed to be focused else where as if wishing she had a magazine or book.  
  
Goku watched amazed. His punches went directly THROUGH her head. She was moving so increadibly fast that it looked as if her head wasn't moving! He wasn't sure what would happen if he left his hand out after a punch. Either she would anticipate it and move or she would bang her head into his arm but he wouldn't chance making her angry.   
  
STOP! That' was 500! In about 2 and a half seconds. Not bad." Ranma said and nodded.   
  
Ranma looked at her watch that was, oddly enough, ingrained into her arm bracer.  
  
"Well, it's about time for dinner... All that talking left me no time to spar you and see how good you are... hmm, damn." Ranma said.  
  
"Well, it's ok! Since your my 'daughter' i guess we have a lot of time! Right?!" Goku replied.  
  
They both laughed. Ranma had to admire Goku. His ABSOLUTE CLUELESSNESS on the simplest of things left Ranma amazed on every turn. It reminded her of herself when she was still a he.   
  
Dinner was delicious and fast, as always. Ranma found that Chichi's cooking was superb albeit a touch worse than Kasumi's which Ranma now knew, had been blessed by Kami.  
  
They went to bed about an hour after diner which was spent by taking showers, brushing teeth, and whatever other essentials there were.  
  
"Hey Gohan would you like me to put you to sleep? I know how much it scares you that we have to sleep in the same bed, cuz i'm so sexy after all!" Ranma joked. "Plus we have school in the morning and you need your rest anyway."  
  
-Gulp- "Uh... mhmm! Please." Gohan said. Much as he did enjoy lying awake next to his 'sister' he really did need his sleep. Chichi had commented on how he seemed to have extreamly baggy eyes. That was right before a light bulb appeared over her head and she ran into the living room screaming "GOKU, I"M A GRANDMA!"   
  
"Alright... hey maybe you should learn this yourself some time. It's annoying having to put my little brother to bed every night!" Ranma said.  
  
She walked over to the bed and bent over to touch the spots on Gohan's chest that would put him to sleep when suddenly a small black object tripped her and she fell onto Gohan. He caught her of course.  
  
"OH! GOHAN! I WAS WONDERING IF!--" Suddenly the door burst open and the form of Chichi appeared in the doorway.   
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...WHAT ARE YOU DOING GOHAN!?! YOU HAVE TO AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL YOUR OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL!" She cried.  
  
"But... Mom!" Gohan returned. "That's not--"  
  
"NO BUT'S ABOUT IT MISTER! Nothing like till your eighteen at least and that's final!!!!"  
  
"But!" Gohan stuttered.  
  
"DIDN'T I JUST SAY NO BUTS ABOUT IT?! Honestly, I may want grandchildren but you have to be the legal age first!!!!" Chichi screached.  
  
Gohan said. "She tripped and landed on me! We didn't do anything! I swear!"   
  
The pig on the floor began rolling all over the floor.   
  
"..."  
  
"...Oh! well... eh heh heh... uh... I.... I'm just gonna go finish cleaning up dinner! Goodnight Gohan, Ranma! Eheh heheh...!" Chichi said and scrambled away from her son's room.  
  
Gohan burst out laughing.  
  
Steam came out of Ranma's head.   
  
"Bwee!" Ryoga cried.  
  
Suddenly a cage formed around Ryoga. And Gohan stopped laughing.  
  
Ranma lay down by her sleeping brother and went to sleep herself.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Hell Class. Oh! Eh emm Excuse me, Hello! Class, today we have to new student's. Gohan Son and Ranma Son will be joining us today. Both of them made straight A's on there entrance exams. You could learn a lot from them! (You godforsaken little teenage brats) Now, would you tell us about yourselves?" The teacher asked turing to the brother and sister.  
  
Gohan wore a set of weird orange pants, a black vest and a white undershirt that hid his arms well. His mother had stressed how important hiding his strength would be so he decided to go along with her odd clothing.   
  
Ranma however scared him. Her clothing looked weired. Up until today she had worn a set of jeans and an odd sort of T-shirt that he thought was only a few years out of style. But now! She wore blacksilk pants and a red button down chineese shirt. The artwork of a dragon on it was amazing. It was a handcrafted patch on the right sleave. She had told Gohan that her wife had made it. She had cast so many spells on it to keep it from fading, tearing, getting dirty, or unweaving that Gohan was surprized it didn't glow.   
  
"Uh... well both of us like martial arts. That's about it." Ranma replied to the teacher..  
  
"That's very intresting. Well, you two may sit wherever you like." The teacher said.  
  
Suddenly a cry came from the fourth row back. "Hey cutey! You can sit here!"   
  
There were two seats open. The first was by the bubbly blonde girl who called herself Erasa. The second was by between a black haired girl and a nerdy looking boy a seat away.  
  
"Hi! I'm Erasa, and this is my friend Videl Satan!!" Said the blonde as she introduced the black haired girl.  
  
"Hi, oh and lemme guess, you want my dad's autograph?" Videl mumbled.  
  
"Uh... hi, oh and no, I don't. Who's your dad anyway?" Said Ranma as she sat down beside her.  
  
-Blink- -Blink- "You don't! But everyone does! Every new-kid i've ever met wants my dads autograph!" VIdel cried.  
  
Ranma chuckled and then broke down into laughter yet again. It was faked a little as was most of her emotion now-a-days but not much.  
  
"What's so funny?" Videl asked.  
  
"Gohan!' Did you just hear what called me?!" Ranma asked her brother.  
  
"No, what?" He replied.  
  
"She called me a new kid!" Ranma said.  
  
Gohan chuckled.  
  
Videl was of course confused. But she decided to let it go.   
  
"Well, it's not often we get someone who comes here who doesn't know Videl's dad! What rock did you crawl out from under?! Videl is the daughter of Hercule Satan! Defeater of cell! And she's MY best freind!" Erasa cried happily, completely oblivious to the irony of the fact that Ranma had crawlen out from under too many rocks to name.  
  
"OH! I knew that name was familiar!" Ranma said.   
  
"Ugh, so you want the autograph now?" Videl asked expecting the question again.  
  
"Who would want that fake's autograph!?" Ranma said plainly.  
  
"Hey my father's not a-!"  
  
Ranma yawned.   
  
"Well, nap time! Wake me up when class is over ok, tomboy??" She said surprising Videl.  
  
She leaned down on her desk and fell into what looked like a very comfortable sleep.  
  
"..."  
  
"...Maybe he is a fake." Videl thought.  
  
"..."  
  
"HEY I AM NOT A TOMBOY!" Videl cried.  
  
"Videl Satan!? Do you have something to say?" The teacher yelled up the the girl.  
  
"Uh... heh heh heh... play practice?" Videl said lamely.  
  
"Hmph." The teacher went back to his lecture. He didn't realize that no one in the class was paying attention to him.  
  
"Wait, um.. Ranma right? Don't go to sleep yet! I need to ask you where you got your!... shirt." Erasa said. She slowed her speach down when she heard Ranma snore.  
  
"Oh well. Hey Videl! Did you hear about the gold fighter!?" Erasa asked turning her attention away from the girl sleeping three seats down.   
  
"Yeah I heard about him. Kinda funny. When he was described to me, I was told that he was wearing a white under shirt, a black vest, and red pants! Sound familiar, Gohan?" Videl asked as her tone turned bitter against the boy.  
  
"Uhmm, my pants are orange!?" Gohan replied. A sweatdrop formed on the back of Videl and Erasa's heads.   
  
"..."  
  
"Ehaha...! Uh... Tomboy... My Kane' Someday... AH don't hit me so hard! WHadaya do... thet fur." Ranma mumbled interupting the silence.  
  
Inside Ranma's bag a small shuffling occured. Ranma was dreaming again and Ryoga knew it. He unzipped the bag and creeped out of it. Ranma kept mumbling. Ryoga flashed and then disappeared. During his increased speed moment he pressed all thirty-seven pressure points required to stop dreams and was back in the zipped bag before anyone even noticed. Ranma slept soundly agian.  
  
"Well... that was interesting. Gohan? Would you have any idea about who would have hit her?" Videl asked. She gave him a suspicious look.   
  
"Hey, she was recently adopted and not all that keen to talk about her past. All I really know about her is "she's older than she looks and her pig is more than it seems." Gohan said deciding that he may have just said to much. Then again Ranma hadn't said anything about wanting to keep her power a secret.  
  
-Blink- -Blink- "Huh?" Videl asked.  
  
"Ah yam... ahhh yawwn! Someones... ah, talking bout' me. I was sneazing in my dream so I woke up. Oh hello.!? How... aahahhah, is it goin?" Ranma asked as she woke up.   
  
"Ranma, how old are you?" Videl asked. "Gohan here says that your older than you look.  
  
"I'm about one thousand three hundred years old, Videl." Ranma said as if it were something to wave off.  
  
"Heh ha ha! Your pretty funny!" Videl stated.  
  
"... Eh, I try," Ranma said.   
  
A few moments of silence passed. Suddenly Ranma began counting down.  
  
25, 24, 23, 22, 21,20, 19.  
  
"What's gonna happen when you reach zero?" Erasa asked.  
  
Ranma held up a finger that said "just wait."  
  
13,12,11,10,9,8.  
  
"Oh I was wondering where you got your shirt!?!" Erasa asked.  
  
Ranma held up her finger again.  
  
4,3,2,1,   
  
DIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!  
  
The bell signaling the end of the first class occured.  
  
"Hey, it's your first day here! How did you do that!?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Pure dumb luck." Ranma answered. Erasa sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, Gym is next. It looks like all of you guy's classes are with us so well see you in a few minutes?" Videl asked.  
  
"Sure," Gohan replied.  
  
"Ok! See you in Gym!" Erasa cried as she dragged Videl away.  
  
Ranma and Gohan walked to their lockers that happened to be right next to each other.   
  
"You like her!? Don't you!?" Ranma cried suddenly.  
  
"HUH!? What gave you that idea?!" Gohan returned.  
  
"...Nothing! I just thought it would be funny to shout that in the middle of the hall at you." Ranma said plainly.  
  
Gohan found that somehow he had fallen off of his feet and his face was on the concrete floor.  
  
**********************************  
  
"What are you waiting for Ranma?! Get changed! We got to get out of here soon!" Videl said. She was trying to teach the new kid how things worked here. And being late for Gym was one of the worst. Well, at least if that evil bastard was the coach. Which today, he was. The normal Gym teacher had called in sick and the evil one had to take over. Videl didn't know his name for sure, but she was almost certian she had heard that he was called, "Dam Ol Bastard."   
  
"Heh, Woulda hated to grow up with a name like that!" Videl thought.  
  
"You guys go on ahead... I don't like changing with other people around." Ranma said nerviously.  
  
All the girls noticed that the new girl was obviously shy. After all, she tended to avoid looking at any of them. She just looked at her feet as if they would hit her if she looked at them.   
  
"I'm sorry but I can't let you be late. The punishment will be too severe. You'll die! I can't let Dam Bastard kill you the first day you get here!" Videl said. "So you need to change right now and that's final." She finished.  
  
"I think I can handle him." Ranma said confidently.  
  
"COME ON! HURRY!" Erasa screamed.   
  
All the other girls were out of the locker room by now.   
  
"You two leave and I'll change." Ranma said.  
  
"Huh... it was nice knowing you Ranma." Videl said with a tear in her eye.  
  
Ranma smiled, "Heh ha ha! Your pretty funny!" she said mimicing Videl words from the previous class. However they didn't notice this.  
  
Videl and Erase headed out the the Gym floor and just barely made it on time. Gohan was sitting on the gym floor. A few people he had met in the locker room had been about as persistant to get him onto the gym floor as Videl and Erasa had.   
  
"I'm sorry, Gohan." Erasa said. "But we couldn't convince your sister to come out of the locker room."   
  
"What's the big deal anyways!?" Gohan asked.  
  
Suddenly an enourmous man rounded the corner. He had a grumpy look on his face and hatred toward everything that questioned him. He was tall large and extreamly muscular. He was tall and dark skinned with black hair. He had a beard and wore a red martial arts gi. He was carrying a desk gigantic desk in one hand, and a very comfortable looking chair in the other.  
  
"GET IN YOUR SPOTS!" He cried.  
  
The people rushed to do so. When Gohan didn't sit, a boy with long blonde hair pulled him down beside him. Giving him a spot. "Hey, as much as your a nerd, you don't deserve this guy's punish ment. Videl's Dad trained him and then gave him a spot in the school. Said it would make the students toughter. This guy beat Videl! Matter o' fact, when she defied him, he wiped the floor with her in martial arts."  
  
"Oh. Wow." Gohan said. He was failing to act impressed.   
  
The whole Gym was quiet.  
  
"ALRIGHT! THIS IS WHAT WERE GO--" But then he heard foot steps.  
  
A redheaded girl came out of the girls locker room.  
  
"YOU! YOUR LATE! GET IN YOUR DAMN SPOT! NOW MISSY!" The man shouted.  
  
"Um where is my spot sir?" The girl replied.  
  
"WHEREVER YOU DAMN WELL WANT! JUST SIT THE HELL DOWN!" He cried.  
  
"Ok!" Ranma said. She walked over to the desk the man had set up and sat in his chair.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" He screamed.  
  
"Sitting, as you said, "WHEREVER I DAMN WELL WANT!" She screamed back.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"THIS GIRL WILL BE FIRST TODAY!" He said. The grin on his face spread and became malicious.  
  
"Today we will be learning martial arts. As usual." He said much calmer.  
  
"I will be first for what may I ask?" Ranma asked.  
  
"FIRST TO FIGHT ME OF COURSE!" The man cried.  
  
"NO! I'll fight you! You can't do that to some innocent girl! She didn't even do anything wrong!" Said Videl suddenly very angry.  
  
"I can fight my own fights, Videl. That doesn't seem like a very fair fight, anyway." Ranma said.  
  
"No of course it's not fair, missy. Then you wouldn't learn anything! That's not the point. The point is to, A: teach you some respect for your elders and B: teach you how to defend yourself if some street punk ever trys to rape you." The man said plainly.  
  
"No, I mean you would never even stand a chance against me. After all, like you said, you should learn respect for your elders." Ranma said.  
  
"Hmm! I like you girl! You got guts! What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Ranma. Nice ta meetcha! What's your name!?" Ranma said cheerfully.  
  
"I am Dam! First Heir to the Satan martial arts! And successor to Hercule Satan himself! I'm am the best there is!" Dam replied.  
  
"Hmph. No matter how good you are there is always someone better." Ranma said coldly.  
  
"Ha, well we'll see then won't we?" Dam asked.  
  
Dam walked to a storage closet and got out some mats.   
  
"Ha! Afraid to fight me on the bare gym floor?" Ranma taunted.  
  
"You think your in the big leagues girl? Allright fine we'll do it your way!" Dam screamed. He through the mats back in the room and walked out to meet the girl who now stood in the center of the gym.   
  
"CIRCLE!" He shouted.  
  
The students stood and formed a circle making a human ring.  
  
"Gohan. That's your little sister? If I were you I'd do everything I could to get her outta there!" the man who called himself Sharpner said.  
  
"Trust me, i'm not even related to that Dam guy but he's the one I feel sorry for." Gohan replied confidently.   
  
"Whatever man," Sharpner said.  
  
"Well!" Ranma said, "What say we make a little bet? If I win, you give me your job as teacher for the day. But if you win I denounce my claim that you are not the best and declare you the greatest martial artist of all time."  
  
"Hmm... Interesting bet. Eh? Why not? I like gambling! Not that this is much of a gamble!" He replied.  
  
The shook on it.  
  
Videl was called to begin the match. She turned to Ranma, "Ranma. I've only known you for a day but... It's been nice knowin' you! ... BEGIN!"  
  
He charged.  
  
Ranma stood.  
  
He got closer.  
  
Ranma stayed put.  
  
He began his punch.  
  
Ranma didn't move.  
  
He followed through directly for her gut.  
  
BANG!  
  
Silence.  
  
"... ooooOOOOOOOOOWWWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOOWOW!" Dam said suddenly jumping up and grabbing his hand and blowing on it. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" He cried as small tears dripped down his cheeks.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS! I FORGOT TO REMOVE THE DIMONDS FROM MY POCKET! OH MY I'M SO SORRY! HERE LEMME HELP YO -!"  
  
"YOU LITTLE CHEATER!" He cried.  
  
"Hey, who says a punk who tryed to rape me wouldn't try to punch me and hit the dimonds I keep in my lower shirt pocket?" Ranma asked. "YOUR WEAK!"   
  
Suddenly Ranma dissappeared.  
  
And then Dam began randomly moving up and down in midair as if punches from below him were sending him upward. somethign hit his leg and his legs shot into the air. It hit his arms and they shot up. His chest. And then his chest shot up. It looked as if he floated on fists of air.  
  
He fell face first to the ground and barely caught himself. But before he hit the ground he heard the girl say. "There is always someone better. Never forget that."   
  
Everyone else in the room watched as Ranma reappeared.   
  
"Wow,"  
  
"Well everyone. As your teacher for the day, as permission for the bet, I grant you all free time to do as you please!" Ranma cried.   
  
A roar of applause occured.  
  
"Oh my god, that's my sister! What have we done!" Gohan thought.  
  
(I just got a funny Idea. You know when DBZ people charge their energy they look like they're takign a shit? Well, i just pictured Vegita on the toilet going super sayijin for the soul purpose of using the bathroom. I find that a little funny. Well. Lata!) 


	7. Chapter Six

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES INVOLVING MY MAIN FIC THE BLESSING!!! PLEASE READ!** Hiya. Been a long time 4 this fic. I have this horrible case of writers block on the blessing and am trying to over come it. It's not working. But I need some input. First I need a vote on what fic you think is my best just because... it's fun for me. Plus I'd really like to know which fics my audience like. Which ever gets the most I will continue next. Second. I need fanart for The Blessing. If anyone can draw worth a damn sent me some pics of what you picture my descriptions for each person to be like. (Preferably Ranma.... others would be liked.) As was said in the last chapter of the Blessing Ranma is getting yet another new look. I havn't described that look yet but I have it in my mind so just send pics of descriptions I've given allready. If I Don't get any pics I won't be that dissapointed but I'd really like some. If it's worth your time please send me some drawings or anything you feel is pretty good. My e-mail(and yahoo messenger) is Thanks  
  
_NON IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES! DON"T HAVE TO READ IF YOU DON"T WANT TO! THEY INVOLVE THIS FIC!_ Now for the part those of you reading this actually want to hear. First off I know HOW this story will end. And now I've finally developed, sort of a plot for it. Problem is... I don't know... what to do. I just can't think of anything. I know Buu's gonna be in it. But... for the romance part. .... Videl? Gohan? Erasa? OC?... Heh.... you know what? Never mind. I just thought of my pairing! YAY! And I know alot of you will HATE it. And alot of you will LOVE it. All a matter of perspective. On with the show!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"There werent' actually any diamonds in your pocket were there?" Gohan asked.  
  
Gohan had been looking for his "sister" for about twenty minutes when he spotted her by a tree. It was lunch time of their second day of school and he had forgotten his lunch. "Well. Maybe Ranma will let me borrow some of hers?" He had thought.  
  
"No. Of course not. Why would I keep Diamonds in my pocket?" She asked plainly.  
  
He laughed. "I dunno! You never know what you may do." He had replied.  
  
"Gohan.... do you want to hear a story?" She asked suddenly. Her tone had changed. Her eyes fell and became blank.  
  
"About what?" He asked.  
  
"Me.." She replied sullenly.  
  
"I guess." He siad. He sat down leaning off the tree at a 45 degree angle to Ranma.  
  
"Its been. A Long,.... long time. I haven't told anyone one of my stories in so long. Well here it goes. When I was young, as in like 70 or 80, my spouse died. She died of age. Do you know what it's like to lose a loved one?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. Well sorta. I've always been able to wish back my dead friends when they were taken from me." He answered.  
  
"I suppose you don't really." She replied.  
  
He frowned at her immediate telling off of his hardships. However he supposed he had no grounds to talk. He never had TRULY lost anyone.  
  
"Well I searched for two things after that. A way to die myself without killing myself, or a way to bring my spouse back and make my spouse just as immortal as me. I found a way to speak with my spouse about a hundred years later." I found records of my existance on the planet of the northern King Kai. People in heaven or, the other world, knew everything about me. How I came to be and how I was still alive. I stole those records and destroyed them. I didn't like people scrutinizing me like that. But I never found my love. That one person whom I had thought would surely be in heaven... wasn't there. I searched further. I looked in hell. Your thinking the HFIL of that idiot Grand Kai. But no I mean the real burning fiery molten pit of fire hell. But my spouse wasn't there in either place.  
  
"I found that she had supposedly died in other world. Other world is not heaven. Other world is a second life. Dieing there. That is what my spouse did. And there one can't die of age. I searched for who killed her. And I found him. An evil being far more powerful than your pathetic Cell a few years ago had killed her while she was protecting one of the kais. Majin Buu was it's name. I found the creature. And I fought it. I fought and fought and fought. The battles between Ranma and Majin Buu raged on for over a hundred years much like a war untill the Kai's forgot about us. We were our own little buble of destruction in the far southern corner of the universe.. I couldn't kill him. And he couldn't kill me. Finally I managed to convince the kai's to help me in my endevor. When they found that over 120 solar systems had been destroyed by our war they joined the battle.  
  
It was an enourmous mistake. Majin Buu began attacking the Kami Realms.  
  
Sooner or later Buu absorbed many of the Kais and they weakened him. They made him into a much weaker being however much more rebelious. His master sealed him off and my name slipped out of legend and myth. I went to my home on lonely mountain and sought what had happened to my spouse. I never found out.... until 300 years ago. But thats another story." Ranma finished. Her eyes seemed slightly brighter.  
  
"Wow.... all that happened to you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes... I've saved the human race my fair share of times now don't you think?... I just want to... see... her again..." She said burying her face in her hands.  
  
Originally he thought of comforting her but a thought struck out in his head. "Her...? It was a her?" She had used the word spouse or love to refer to this ancient love of hers. She had never used a definant pronoun untill just then.  
  
"She looked up and smiled happily again. "Thats another story big brother!"  
  
She bounded away up to her class room making it into the building just after the bell signalling 5 minutes untill class started.  
  
"Hey... Gohan!" Gohan suddenly heard someone cry.  
  
Sharpner approached him.  
  
"Gohan! Your sister is amazing! She beat Dam! I thought that only Hercule himself could do that!" He cried.  
  
"Hmm. Yeah, she is one of the best." He muttered.  
  
"Well. We'll see. Today Dam is teaching again and PE is next. Lets see what he does." He said.  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
Ranma once again, waited untill all the girls had left the locker room and did not change.  
  
She walked out and there sat Dam in his chair at his self brought desk. She chuckled.  
  
"You know. Considering your a GREAT martial artist, perhaps you could stand instead of lounging in your easy chair? Being strong and being good are two VERY different things. Your not good enough to be lounging. Get up." Ranma told him.  
  
To half the classes surprise, he actually stood up and pushed his desk which slid over into the wall with a loud bang.  
  
"Your learning." Ranma said.  
  
"Perhaps.... I have underestimated you. I was wondering, if you would be able to teach the martial arts class today. There was no mistaking who was better in our match yesterday. I respect someone with your kind of power." He said.  
  
"Hmph. Respect the work your students and underlings put into thier training. To get themselves to their teachers level is their goal. When you can respect that then you can respect your own betters." Ranma told him. "No I can't teach. Everything I teach always becomes Chaos and Hell." She said this from personal experiance.  
  
Most of the class ignored that comment. Videl logged it away. She suspected Ranma was... something. Different.  
  
Class was an uneventfull game of dodgeball. Ranma had fun with it. No one could understand why the ball never hit her when she never moved as it flew directly at her. The teacher was busy contemplating what he had been told. After class everyone was told they had to take showers. They stunk to high heaven.  
  
Ranma however. Would not do it. She still hadn't built up enough magical potential to cast the spells needed keep her body looking... normal.  
  
Unfortunantly... Videl and Erasa demanded it.  
  
"Ok... but... just don't jump to any conclusions." Ranma replied.  
  
She took off her shirt and their jaws dropped.  
  
All over her upper body were scars. Whole chunks of skin had been torn out of places and left indented and lightcolored. (You know trigun? Yeah. Think Vash) Her arms were much the same. (Her shirt was long sleaved) As were every single part of her body. Her breasts, face, feet, and hands were abnormally untouched.  
  
"What.... what happened? Who did this to you?" They asked. Fortunantly they were the only ones left in the bathroom.  
  
"Each wound has it's own story. Amazingly enough I have counted a hundred wounds including the one on my face that I keep invisible by... abnormal means. Most of them were training accidents." Ranma lied.  
  
"Your... very devoted... aren't you?" Videl asked.  
  
"Devoted? Heh... A better phrase would be, my life revolves around fighting. I've fought from the day I was born. Fought tides that... that always win against everyone... but me."  
  
Ranma quickly showered and dressed herself. She left them still in shock the difference between what they had first thought of Ranma and what she was actually like.  
  
"Heh... hey Videl. What if Ranma wasn't just kidding and she actually was thirteen hundred years old? Wouldn't that be neat?" She asked.  
  
"Erasa... I get this funny feeling that.... that she isn't lying." Videl replied.  
  
"Ee... yeah me too sorta. But thats impossible! No ones THAT old!" Erasa cried. She walked out of the locker room nervously.  
  
"I... I think Ranma may be."  
  
TIMEBREAK!  
  
"VIDEL! WE NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE! THE BANK IS BEING ROBBED AGAIN!" A speaker phone cried from Videl's belt calling her from her endless dazing in Math class.  
  
"Teacher may I-  
  
"Go Videl." The teacher interupted.  
  
"Thanks." She replied and quickly rushed out of the room.  
  
"Ugh... I'm bored. Why not? Sounds fun." Ranma said. Suddenly Ranma split into two. No one noticed as most were asleep. One disappeared almost the second she appeared and the other sat stationary in her desk.  
  
No one noticed the window open itself either.  
  
Ranma lept high into the sky after the yellow jet. She landed on it a clung to the tail.  
  
It landed at the scene of the crime in about two minutes.  
  
Burglars were fully armed with all types of weaponry at their disposal.  
  
Videl rushed from her jet to the nearest policeman who was hiding behind an upturned car.  
  
After a short conversation Videl rushed into the main enterance of the building and, while dodging gunfire, rammed a fist into the machine gunners face. He fell flat.  
  
Ranma meanwhile, sat on the sidelines observing. She would involve herself if someone took a wound or something. No one, would die while she was here.  
  
Videl threw the door open and quickly jumped out of the way of it as gunfire came hurdling at her from all sides of the room. Seven hostages sat tied in the corner behind the desk. Two guards were inside the bank vault. Four were gaurding each of the two doors, including the one at the front door who had been disposed of.  
  
Ranma sauntered up to Videl as she crept scanned the building frantically for another way in.  
  
"Hey Videl. Mind if I give it a go?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Huh... Ranma? How'd you get out of class?" Videl asked.  
  
Ranma only smiled.  
  
She walked directly infront of the door.  
  
"RANMA NO!" But she was too late. The bullets came flying directly into her... and... through her?  
  
"Your catching big game now kids." Ranma said. She strolled into the building slowly. Bullet flew through her at the hundreds. Not one of them hit her. They all simply went through.  
  
"Stop firing." She said in a low voice. They instantly obeyed.  
  
"Turn yourselves in or I will end your lives and make sure of where your afterlife is." Ranma said in a dark low voice.  
  
Scared to death of this Ghost some of them ran out the door.  
  
Three of them kept firing.  
  
"So your not going?" She asked. Her voice seemed magnified.  
  
"Well... you'll get what your due." She suddenly dissappeared and reappeared directly in front of the largest man.  
  
He screamed as she then walked THROUGH him. Letting her chi flow out (as that was the only thing she could harm them with while using her advanced version of the spliting cat hairs technique) she pushed enourmous amounts into the man's body. It over filled him and he shook as if being electrocuted until he fell unconcious.  
  
"Try your hands?" She asked turning to the smaller remaining ones. They rushed out of the door.  
  
Ranma smiled a great happy grin. "I Prevented a bank robbery! I'm a super hero!"  
  
Videl, (Having watched the entire thing) felt a sudden loss of balance and a slightly less sudden pain in her nose.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"... Ranma... Videl... no We're... we're still not of age yet... Stop laughing Ranma... No Videl it's nothing... wait!... no I'm not... AHH!" Gohan Shouted waking up from a... rather embarassing dream. Fortunantly no one was seated nearby except erasa and she hadn't heard him talking. Ryoga, Gohan knew, probably had though. He'd probably done it himself. If he had Gohan wouldn't be surprised. The pig seemed to play matchmaker for Ranma. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Well I am having serious problems coming out with fic chapters. Not that I can't write them or don't know how the story is supposed to go... It's that my thoughts keep straying back to The Blessing. And I need to come out with at least one more chap to another fic before the next chapter of the Blessing. Right? Tell me I'm right. There are a few other things my mind keeps slipping back to as well. (A main one is a new fic I have planned out that is on the way. Though I promised myself it wouldn't come out until The Blessing was complete. Plus this fic is only in the development stage and the story is going to be hard to figure...(No it's not Through My Trained Eyes... That was a serious Writers block curer, which I thought up and wrote down all in about 2 hours... worked quite well actually.)) Well I'm gonna start writing now. 

Also, I'm thinking I'm going to make Duel Whites a side story of this one. Both of them involve Ranma being Imortal.

This chapter is a lot of back story, back story and more back story. But it's long enough for me to consider it a chapter.

Chapter Seven

Videl watched as Ranma faded from her view. With that creepy little smirk she always wore, she waved and muttered a goodbye. She faded from existance. Videl stood in mild shock as the police entered the building and found the remaining leader thief on the ground uncouncious.

Snapping out of her stupor, Videl quickly ran out to her jet copter. After a few quick words with the cheif deputy, or in other words him thanking her and her graciously accepting the thanks, she got into the jet copter and flew off toward the school building.

She decided not to enter the class room as the bell was just about to ring. This bell would signal the end of the day so she simply wandered the hallways nearby her classroom.

The bell rang.

The students walked out of the room, each with red eyes from their long naps. The last ones out were Gohan, Erasa, and Ranma.

The second Ranma walked out of the room she leapt on her.

"Ranma HOW in the HELL did you DO that?" She cried.

"Do what Videl?" Ranma asked curiously.

Videl bathed in her anger. It wasn't actually anger. The actual anger was a mask. Her anger masked fear. Ranma was NOT normal. She had scars all over herself. She claimed to be 1,300 years old! She beat Dam in a fight without breaking a sweat! She could turn herself into a freaking ghost! Was there anything she couldnt' do? Ranma was very much a force of unimaginable power.

"Come with me... please? I need to talk to you." She asked almost timidly.

"Ok... sure." Ranma replied, surprised at Videl's sudden change in attitude. They walked off toward Ranma's locker, leaving Erasa and Gohan behind.

"What are you?" Videl asked anxiously.

"Uh... I'm a girl, last I checked." Ranma replied casually.

"No... give me a straight awnser. What are you? How are you doing these... these things!" She demanded.

"Oh it's no big deal. Just a few years of training." Ranma replied in her still casual voice.

"Ranma... please tell me! What are you!? Your starting to... tofreakme out a little..." Videl finished. She managed to keep her angry overtone but she soon found herself on the end of a peircing gaze. Ranma eyed her warily.

"Your afraid of me. Your afraid I might do something stupid? What with all this power, why not?" Ranma said. Her tone had changed drastically. She sighed.

"Why don't I just take over the world? It's not like I couldn't. I'm strong enough... I could you know. Videl. I could become the most feared person in the world. I could become a queen and wage wars with other nations or even worlds... but why not?" Ranma said.

Videl was slightly confused. This wasn't exactly what she was thinking and she was also not getting the awnser she expected. She had expected an outright denial. "I would NEVER hurt an innocent person Videl. You don't need to be afraid of me." Or, "Videl... didn't you just see what I did? I am on your side here! Why would you be afraid of me!?" But not this.

"Videl... the truth is... I've seen what happens to rulers. To monarchs. They become hardend. They want power. I have enough of that allready. I have no need to govern the lives of others. Heh... you probably wern't thinking like this were you? You were just afraid I would become a criminal. What would happen if I were evil? If I were a theif or a bully? Videl. I'm not saying don't be scared of me. You have every right to be. I am everything I claim. I have lived for 1,300 years. I'm am quite possibly the most powerful person you will ever meet. But I'm not evil. Not yet. So please. Just try not to be afraid of me..." She said plainly.

"I... I never said I was afraid of you! Just that you... scared me a little... Whats... whats it like to be that old?" She asked.

"Trust me... you don't wanna know. To many years of pain and hells. I have to die twice before I can live in a different body. Once here and once in other world. And then... then I can have my peace. But I wont' die unless its in combat. So I got a few more years on me, wouldn't you say?"

Videl took all this in stride. A thirteen hundred year old teenager. "Well... Ranma... what are you going to do? What do you keep on living for? I would never want to live for that long. A good two hundred years would be more than enough for me. Then I'd want to start growing old. What do you wait here for?"

"Hmm... I actually have an old score to settle. And an old love to meet." Ranma replied.

The bell rang as they both quickly realized they were late.

Ranma grinned. Seeya!

She faded from existance again.

"She is definantly gonna have to teach me how to do that." Videl thought as she ran for her locker. "... But what did she mean by... not yet?"

--

"Stupid little girl. Why did you have to go and remind me of this...?" Ranma asked.

School had just ended. Ranma had spent the entire day using her most beloved technique. Soul of Ice. Forcing herself to forget memories of a time when she had gone insane with anger and powerlust. Directly after she had found that Majin Buu had been sealed away, she had gone to a planet on the opposite end of the universe. A mystic dagger, given to her by a passing merchant had corrupted her mind without her knowing when she was around four hundred.

She had gone crazy with powerlust. And she gaurded the dagger with her life. She quickly became a ruler of a small nation and instantly it rose in the ranks of the strongest nations on the primitive world she had very temporarily inhabited.

Her nation became a place of inventions and machinery and martial arts. While other nations had sword masters, she had sword gods.

She quickly brought the entire world under her rule in a matter of four years.

One day a young girl of about thirteen wandered into her private quarters. The girl was very sick and had gotten lost when she left the hospital ward of the palace to explore. When she had wandered into the queen of the world's bed chambers she did not even know.

She saw the dagger, sitting on a pedestal nearby her bed. She walked over to it, entrance by the beauty. She touched it just as Ranma walked in.

Ranma was on her in seconds. Ranma hit her and put her in a coma for close to six months.

She was shocked at her own actions. She had killed in battles before on the planet. She had killed many times. But never an innocent. Never had she hurt an innocent. Now this plain, peasant girl, who had done nothing wrong at all, was suffering because of her powerlust.

Ranma became angry and knew the cause of her anger. The dagger had to go.

It took almost every ounce of her current power, but she broke the magic of the dagger with pure ki.

It put her in an unconcious state for an entire two days.

When she awoke, she immediatly went directly to the family of the girl. Needless to say the family became as rich as she herself. When the girl awoke Ranma personally began to train her as a successor. The girls name had been Lediv. Or at least had been pronounced that way. Language differences. And when Ranma began showing Lediv some of her more uncanny abilities the girl had said almost the exact same thing to her that Videl had.

Also curious. Lediv was Videl spelled backwards... fate is a twisted little person.

Ranma finally managed to get the memories out of her head. It took her forever and a day but she did finally get them out.

She decided that it was high time she found out how Ryuso and Luna were doing. Perhaps talking with the incarnation of her love would be a good way to calm herself down.

The town of Nerima looked exactly the same as it had seven years ago.

Ranma loved this town. It seemed unable to fall. The town had been around for the thirteen hundred years she had been around and then some.

She loved the moving roads too. Not many towns had been around long enough to have aquired the money to have them installed.

She waited on the road until it reached the turn for the road to the dojo. She stepped off and let the next road take her on. Once she arrived she heard something that caught her ear.

"Damnit Gigi! She's my kid now leave'r alone!" Ryuso's distinct voice shouted from behind the fence. Well... fence. It was actually a wall. The dojo stood but it was now dwarfed by the most luxurious mansion in the entire neighborhood.

Ranma jumped on top of the wall.

"Eh... redecorated I see." She said quitely as she looked at the new surroundings. They had managed to keep the pond as well. Apparently all they had done was built another two floors on top of the bottom one because the mansions first level looked just as it always had.

"Ryuso's kid huh?" Ranma thought. It almost angered her. She had never had a child. And she couldn't really. What hell would it be to watch your child grow, live, and die with you the age of 18 through their entire life? No... Ranma couldn't have a child.

"Hey who's there?" Enma's voice called out. "I know SOMEONE is out there." The voice said.

Ranma had placed herself behind a tall tree that stood near the corner of the yard. A tree she definantly didn't remember being there with her last visit. She had hidden in hopes of someone detecting her. She wanted to be sure no one was slacking off.

And sitting up in the tree directly above her, stood Ryuso.

"Hey! Your Ranma!" He said happily. "Your slacking off if you think that was a good hiding place."

Ryuso jumped down and turned toward her while carefully cradling a small boy in his arms.

"Heh... your right. If I thought that was a good hiding place I would be slacking off. At least your not." How are you?" She asked.

"I'm eh... grounded. I've been sleeping on the couch for the past two nights. But what about you? What happened to you after Cell seven years ago?" Ryuso asked.

"I was.... well I'm not sure but I woke up and I was here about a week ago. It's only been a short while to me and P-Chan since the fight with Cell." Ranma replied. "Now about this sleeping on the couch..."

"Yeah yeah... Luna.... she won't let me sleep in the bed because I accidentally punched her boss through a window six stories up... Me and her got married if you didn't know. It took a while. Though. But now were good. And little Akane here..."

Ranma, who had been on the verge of interupting, choked on her breath. "A... did you say... Akane?" Ranma asked as soon as she was done with her wheezing fit."

"Yesss.... why?" Ryuso asked curiously.

"Uh... well nothing... nothing... so Luna doesn't study martial arts any more? She has a job?" Ranma asked, trying to find a quick way to change the subject.

"Yeah... well she would... and did up till she had the baby. But then stuff got too hard. She's pretty much fully taking care of the baby or working. She enjoy's it though. She's a professional recipe maker... can you believe it?" Ryuso asked. "Oh you'd never actually tasted her cooking before had you?"

Ranma was impressed with Ryuso. He was much more mature then he had been several years ago. And possibly more mature then she had been after about three hundred years... She knew he would face harder times if he managed to be unlucky. If his male side died while he was in his female form then he would be just like her. Alone and forever young.

But for now... he acted more mature than she did a the moment... though Ranma was a girl of a thousand faces.

"No... no I hadn't. But when I was about your age I went through the same thing and if I remeber right... her cooking was akin to that of panda dung.

Ranma laughed.

"Well yeah... bout that. But now it's amazing... " He said happily.

After a short period of silence.

"So how good are you?"Ranma asked. "What say you too a little match?"

He smiled. "I could take you..." He smirked.. and then left it at, "buuuuttt... I don't hit girls... sorry!"

Ranma was almost taken aback. She herself would never have turned down a challenge. She would have accepted and then found a way to win without hitting the girl... which usually turned up embarrassing the hell out of herself.

"Hmm... well I'll live with that... your afraid of losing... ok... thats allright." She said trying to goad him into anger.

"You hit it right on!" He replied.

This tiime Ranma WAS taken aback... was this her Reincarnation? Or not?

"Honestly, you'd beat me too a pulp if you didn't hold back so whats the point? I'll fight pheonix gods, I won't fight an older me."

His sence of logic stunned her. How come she didn't understand that at his age? ... How come she couldn't back down from a challenge even now? What had happened so differently?

"I... I gotta think about something Ryuso... I'll, come back and see you, some.. some time..." Ranma said dejectedly as she walked off.

She dissapeared.

Ryuso was confused... what did he do to maker her so... dejected was the only word for it. Was him turning down her challenge that big of a deal?

--

Gohan trained at home happily, glad to finally have some free time. School was so much easier than the homework he was used to. Suddenly he felt an aura.

A yellow helicopter was headed for her house.

It landed nearby him when the driver noticed that he was below.

"Videl... what're you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"I was... looking for Ranma... I talked with her a little while ago but she left. Do you have any Idea where she is?" She asked anxiously.

"Uh... actually," Gohan replied, "I think I sense her aura on the... heh, somewhere in Tokyo."

"Tokyo? ... Normally I wouldn't believe you, but Ranma is... a little different isn't she?" Videl asked.

"Heh... you don't know the half of it..." Gohan replied.

"Well... I was... kinda wantin... her to, you know... teach me. But... I don't know if she will. She wouldnt' teach the class at school...

"I could take you too her if you wanted me too." He said plainly.

"Eh.. ok... how? My copter would be faster then any way you know of I think." Videl said.

"Ah... I'm not quite as good as Ranma but I know my way around. Here." He held out his hand.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Just hold my hand and we'll be there in a few seconds." He said.

"Ooookay..." She replied unsure.

She touched his hand. And in a few moments her entire surroundings changed completely.

BANG!

Gohan was toppled as the red-headed girl formally known as Ranma slammed into them.

"Damnit! Gohan! I swear you and that instant transmittion technique are more trouble than your worth." Ranma replied angrily as she got up.

"Sorry, sorry. Videl wanted to talk to you and you were like, two hundred miles away!" He said.

"Well then teach her to fly! Do things conventionally! I only ever teleport if its an emergency!" Ranma cried.

"Well then howd you get here so fast?" He asked increadulously.

"I flew." She replied.

Videl, having stood and peacefully enjoyed the bouts of what seemed like long time sibling rivalry, now decided to speak.

"Didn't I just talk to you, Lediv? Ech... er... eh... Videl. Sorry." Ranma stuttered.

"Yeah... Well..., I was wonderin... if you would be able to train me?" Videl asked, gaining confidence.

"HELL NO! Erk!... I mean... eh... no... no I can't Videl... sorry... I.."

Videl pouted.

This time she managed to pull off a good puppy dog face.

Ranma would not give in but her thoughts were something along the line of, DAMN THE PUPPY DOG FACE! Which Ranma had to strive with all her power to turn down. She suddenly thought she knew what parents delt with.

The measly seventy or so years she spent as a man had all but destroyed any hope of her being fully able to ignore the effects of the dreaded puppy-dog face... and also destroyed any hope of her ever perfectly mastering the technique. Though she did a pretty good faking of it when she wanted.

"BUT WHY NOT!?" VIdel cried.

"Because... I can't teach." Ranma said plainly.

"If your telling me that in thirteen hundred years you've never taught someone then--"

"No Way! Of course I've taught... it's just, when I teach... the people who learn always end up... well... Look I don't like to teach people because my teaching is sorta cursed allright? When I teach something it... my teaching is evil to people who aren't strong enough to handle it." Ranma replied.

Her teaching actually did seem to be cursed.

She had taught many people... usually just one person at a time. She actually had it numbered at eight hundred and thirty four people... but around four hundred of those people went insane. They began to lust for power. After all, they were so strong why not? Once bullets began to ricochet off of their bodies they tended to let it go to their head.

So about four hundred years previous, Ranma had stopped teaching.

"About half the people I've taught went on to become major world leaders and in the end started wars that ended hundreds of lives. I'm not fond of the idea of another one. All the people I've taught have died now and I don't want to let another one loose on the world.

"I've seen a lot of freaky things in the past couple of days and bullets bouncing off people's bodies I can even believe but their are limits! It's not like I could destroy a planet or anything!" Videl said.

Ranma and Gohan both sweatdropped.

"You wanna tell her? Or should I?" She asked Gohan.

He just sighed.


End file.
